Justice League Expansion
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: When every superhero and villain is in one universe,guess what happens,folks!
1. Initiation

Initiation

Two months after the Thanagarian invasion, the League was uncertain of their future. They had been betrayed by one of their own, lost the Watchtower, and their enthusiasm. They had almost disbanded but Superman, being the ever-optimistic that he is, suggested to start over.

"We should make it so every hero on the Earth will join. Only 6 of us isn't going to cut it. Even if we each took 1 continent. Instead of 6, 600."he had said jubilantly.

Now there were five Watchtowers. One on the moon and 2 hovering above the Earth

There were also 2 more around the solar system to prepare for alien attacks. The Skrulls,Kree,Thanagarians,the Brood,Chitauri,Darkseid,Thanos,the Separatists,among others had plans to take Earth. Alliances with the Jedi gave them 3 heavy warships as well as 100 pilots in control of small speeders equipped with the best weapons. Stark Industries made robots equipped with various weaponry to fight off alien ships.

The membership grew to include famous heroes such as Spider Man,Green Arrow,and Captain America as well as minor street heroes such as Bronze Tiger,Cloak and Dagger,Vigilante,and Random. Various teams were absorbed into the League. Top 10,Gen 13,Alien Force,the X Men,Alpha Flight,Excalibur,the Incredibles,the founding Teen Titans and Titans West,Avengers,TMNT,X-Force,X-Factor,among others. There was great variety among heroes. Mythological ones such as Seraph,Spawn,Hellboy,Captain Marvel,Thor,and Zauriel and scientific ones such as Iron Man,STRIPE,and Rocket Red.

SHIELD,Providence,and Plumbers guided heroes on missions. Such as finding the right heroes. Such as send a pyrokinetic or aquakinetic to stop a raging wildfire. Don't send a superhero weak against kryptonite against Metallo or Titano.

The 600 hero roster was split by sending a good enough number of heroes to handle one problem. Such as a giant robot, code named Brimstone, that happened to be rampaging through Northwest Korea.

A squad of three Leaguers was sent down to handle it. Captain Atom was sent because of his nuclear capabilities could help him take on any blast Brimstone threw at him. Ms. Marvel went for raw power. Iceman was sent to freeze the monstrosity's blasts.

The squad placed their feet on the sky blue teleporter pad and was teleported to Korea.

As the machine finished scrambling their molecules, they materialized in a forest near Pyongyang. If Brimstone got near the city, almost three and a half million people could get injured.

The robot was huge,possibly 300 feet tall. It had no hands, only enormous flamethrowers. Its face was perpetually aflame, accompanied by soulless fiery eyes,and a wicked smirk. Covered in red and black metal vibranium, it was nearly unbreakable.

Iceman was first to strike. "All right,ya stupid tin can, see how you do against my Flash Freeze Punch!"

As he said that he made an ice slide to Brimstone's shoulder,his head being to hot for him. He slammed his fist into the shoulder,freezing the robot's left arm. However using his flamethrowers he heated the ice,shattering it, hurling chunks of ice down on the young icemaker.

He fell down to Earth but was teleported back to the Watchtower for medical attention.

Seeing their fallen comrade, Ms. Marvel and Captain Atom looked down in shame.

"Kid was cocky but good. His left arm is a little slower now,"Ms. Marvel remarked.

"True but this robot is the threat. Don't worry about the kid."Atom commented as he flew up to Brimstone and started absorbing his nuclear power. Brimstone however noticed this and batted the walking nuclear suit into the sky.

Marvel snarled at losing a fellow Air Force soldier. She flew up to Brimstone who was losing power and slammed her fist into his chest. She barely made a dent.

She had no choice but request back up. Using her ear communicator, she called for backup, remarking it was harder to defeat then thought.

Soon the teleporter's lights flashed teleporting in Ben 10 and Generator Rex.

"Great,they give me two adolescent brats. Well hope you kids got some good powers. Two men already got taken down by that thing."Marvel scowled.

Rex smirked at that. "Lady if you knew what I can do to machines, you wouldn't say that. Ben here has a few aliens who could rip it apart."

Marvel merely arched an eyebrow saying, "Then let's kick this tin's tushy."

The two adolescent friends smiled.

Ben uttered the word Lodestar and turned into a fascinating creature with two pincers for hands, covered in yellow and black, with a metal head after a flash of green light. Lodestar focused his energy on Brimstone slowly tearing it apart.

"Now,Ben,don't hog all the glory!"Rex joked as he leapt into the fray growing a jet pack with energy blasters and shooting down all the pieces of Brimstone save his head which was teleported away by a swirling black and white light.

"What the crap was that!"yelled Rex,mouth agape.

"That was a Boom Tube. From Apokolips. Darkseid is probably going to use that against us.

Suddenly a silver streak flew in. Captain Atom was back. "Sorry I'm late. Got blasted into Mongolia."

Ben and Rex stared at him in shock before Ms. Marvel said "Good to have you back,Nathaniel."

Rex snickered. "You're name is Nathaniel!"

"Do you have a problem with that,private?"Atom snarled.

"No sir,"Rex gulped under his glare. He quickly regained himself and turned to Ms. Marvel.

"So, Ms. Marvel,care to become Mrs. Marvel any time soon?"Rex winked.

"No,private, I'm dating Nathaniel."she replied. Atom sighed happily at that.

"Dude,she was so out of your league,"Ben cracked.

"Let's head to the Watchtower. I'm feeling like a third wheel anyway"Ben said.

And they were teleported to the Watchtower.

Next Time on JLE

When Sultur decides to bring Ragnarok to New Genesis it's up to Orion,Thor,Beta Ray Bill,Lightray,Mr. Miracle,Big Barda,Valkyrie,and Wonder Woman to stop them.


	2. Rise of Surtur

Rise of Surtur

"Soon,it will all be mine,"a man of lean frame, clothed in a light green and golden yellow color, and with two horns protruding from his helmet cackled.

His name was Loki. And he had horrid plans for Asgard and New Genesis.

Raising his hands coating them in blood red energy, he uttered the following words. "Rise och forodelse oh maktiga ond ande,"(1)

The dark room began to slowly heat up. A stream of fire popped up from a corner. Curious, Loki decided to look over at it.

He would later regret it.

Out of the flames, a creature unlike anything Loki had ever seen before arose.

It was sickening. But for Loki,the God of Trickery,it was beautiful. It was around 8'5, with powerful muscles that would put the Hulk to shame. It's head perpetually aflame, with heartless black eyes,a crooked nose, and a maniacal canine like mouth. It's bare chest was a dark blood red. His fists were coated with the blood of his opponents. Wielding a sword carved to be sharp enough to cut molecules, he looked terrifying to the average eye.

But to Loki, it was amazing and awe inducing.

The monster rose out from the fire. It growled, "Why have you freed me?"

Grinning an evil smirk that could freeze the heart, Loki said in a tone both cheerful and evil, "Why for the name of chaos, of course!"

Smiling ear to ear, the demon rose. "I see. Well,trickster, I suppose. But first things first," the demon said wickedly.

He then hurled his powerful fist into a haymaker on Loki. The adopted son of Odin was thrown full force 300 meters into the sky.

"If he wishes chaos,he shall have it. So Surtur commands!"the hellish fiend now known as Surtur growled.

Location New Genesis. Earth Time 4-32

The New God Big Bear was the last defender for New Genesis. Surtur had slayed the rest. Bear launched a kick to Surtur's head, briefly stunning him. Snarling Bear leapt at Surtur, brawling with fists of rage and anger. Surtur soon adapted to his fighting style though. Surtur grabbed him by the foot and threw him into the sky. Hurling an inferno of flame at Bear, he watched as the New God's charred skeleton fell to the ground.

Chuckling darkly,he went to fight the New God leader Highfather.

"You may have slayed the students, demon, but can you defeat the master?" commented a floating middle aged looking man dressed in purple and yellow clothes, covered with blue lines.

"So,Highfather, you finally show after I kill your defenders?"Surtur queried.

Frowning at that, Highfather replied," I was busy with friends. Friends from Earth."

As he uttered those words, Captain Marvel,Thor,Valkyrie,Wonder Woman,Doctor Strange,Orion, Lightray,and Raven teleported in.

Wonder Woman was the first to speak. "You murdered an entire people. You will pay for that. Dearly."

As the Leaguers prepped for combat, Surtur said words that shocked the League.

"What,don't you recognize one of the five?"

The Leaguers were shocked by that. The five were demons. At the start of the universe, the beings known as the Presence and Satan had a battle. Presence won, and he split Satan into 5 beings. Surtur, Trigon,Azazel,Mephisto,and Darkseid.

"Oh boy,this should be fun,"Lightray said sarcastically.

Surtur smiled darkly and charged into battle. Valkyrie was first to strike. Thrusting her sword at the demon from the realm of Muspelheim, she was horrified when it was knocked out of her hand by Surtur. She was hurled into a castle wall by a flame burst.

Captain Marvel and Thor fired their best lightning bolts at the demon,stunning him. Surtur had just knocked out the entire opposing roster except for these two.

Marvel charged at Surtur,,bashing his fist into the demon's forehead. Surtur responded by heaving his powerhouse fist into the magically empowered teenager's stomach. Marvel was briefly stunned,which was enough time for Surtur to fling him into a wall.

Thor then slammed Mjolnir into Surtur's scalp, but was surprised when no damage was done. Surtur hurled a stream of flame at Thor. Spinning his hammer wildly,Thor reflected the flame to another direction. Thor summoned every ounce of strength he had and slammed his fist into Surtur's nose,causing it to bleed.

Surtur responded by a powerful backhand to Thor. The fight continued for seemingly hours, with neither tiring. Thor's hammer attacks were able to stun the demon while Surtur's attacks caused the more damage to the Prince of Asgard.

Eventually, Thor was defeated by the bringer of Ragnarok. But he didn't expect a visit from Thor's father,Odin. Inside the Destroyer armor, Odin was nigh unbeatable

Odin hurled his lightning bolt at the demon,filling the demon with millions of volts of electricity. Bringing a haymaker to the jaw of the demon, he sent him flying. Odin then walked to the demon and lifted, throwing him to the sky, causing him to land into an ocean. Quickly freezing it with the help of a spell,Surtur was locked away permanently. At least Odin hoped.

This demon had defeated the champions of Earth. His own flesh and blood. Taking them to the Watchtower with a spell,Odin returned to Asgard. Now Highfather owed him more than a few hundred gold coins from poker.

Next Issue-Enter Magneto

When Magneto attacks with a new Brotherhood, watch out!

1-Whoever guesses what this means gets to pick the 6th chapters plotline!


	3. Enter Magneto

Enter Magneto

If you went into Antarctica about half the way, you would find lush green forests overflowing with amazing things such as waterfalls,redwoods,and even dinosaurs. But if you went about 5 miles into this "Savage Land" then you would find a downed asteroid. About a mile wide with what appeared to be technology in it. It was Magneto's headquarters.

"We need a plan,"Magneto growled, his helmet blocking his face so only stone cold blue eyes could be shown.

Asteroid M was shot down by the Child of the Star,Superman. The one destined to rule the mutant race. If Charles had not found him he would have been his. The Last Son of Krypton's technology would have been his.

Sadly he was in England somewhere. So he would have to send his Acolytes out.

Sabretooth. About 6'0, with a bushy mane of white hair. A homicidal psychopath,Sabretooth was a victim of Weapon X just like Wolverine. He had fangs and claws,three feet long. He had psychotic eyes filled with murderous images if you looked close enough. He embraced his primal instincts unlike Wolverine who tries to hide them.

Juggernaut. About 7'8, with a bronze helmet with several mystical stones on the back called the Gems of Cyttorak. A mutate who was the brother of Charles Xavier. Wanting revenge,he joined Magneto's Acolytes. Having strength and durability to challenge Superman, he is unstoppable when in motion.

Exodus-About 6'2,with light red skin,garbed in a yellow cape and purple shirts,pants,gloves,and socks. He was a servant of Apocalypse in the 12th century. He was freed by Magneto and is his right hand man. An immensely powerful telepath and telekinetic were his main capabilities. Teleportation,a healing factor,immortality,superhuman physical attributes and a very good swordsman.

Pyro. A teenager,maybe 5'4, with orange hair going in all directions. An insane Australian who could control fire but not create it. He joined the team for one reason. He was bored.

Last but certainly not least Magneto. A man 6'2, wishing to rule humanity for a single reason. He believes mutants are superior to regular humans. Having the power to manipulate anything magnetic plus a skilled martial artist.

And they had an evil plan.

Exodus teleported them to New York. Pyro lit up his flamethrowers and made a giant bird out of the fire. Sending it at a semi truck, the truck detonated, hitting several other vehicles.

Soon the League was alerted. Wolverine,Steel,Martian Manhunter,Tempest,and Green Lantern were teleported into the battleground.

"I don't know what you're up to, Mag-nut-o,"Wolverine snarled, "But I'll be damned before another human dies."

"Ah,Wolverine. And the Justice League. How amusing. I was hoping for the Child of the Star,but you'll do."Magneto responded calmly. "But,sadly you must come to an end,James. Oh I'm sorry,Logan. Acolytes Attack!"

Wolverine engaged Sabretooth in combat. Having adamantium while Sabretooth didn't Logan soon outclassed 'Tooth. Creed was on the ground flat for a half hour after what Logan did to him. Let's just say it had an NC-32 rating.

Steel KO'ed Juggernaut with a few hits from his hammer. However him and Logan were manipulated into Magneto's hands by his powers. Thankfully they were teleported to the Watchtower.

Martian Manhunter fought Exodus. Turning invisible,the Martian evaded Exodus' sight. Exodus tried to locate him telepathically but was hit with a powerful psychic blast right before he felt a rock hard fist hit his nose, slamming him into a wall knocking him out cold.

"You should have had the intelligence to not fight a Martian General,"J'onn said coolly.

Tempest covered Pyro in a tidal wave from a fire hydrant.

The 3 Leaguers fought Magneto. Knocking Tempest out with a mail box to the head, he engaged battle against J'onn and John. GL made a barrage of energy blasts with his ring while J'onn used his Martian Vision. Magneto's shield was broken by the energy from the founding Leaguers.

"You're Acolytes are down, Lensherr! You can't win!"GL shouted as he fired another round of energy at Magneto.

"Or do I,Marine?"Magneto responded as he flew away.

"Get him!"John hollered as he hurled a construct of a missile at the magnetic mutant. Magneto simply made a force field and it detonated harmlessly.

Cape Citadel, 2 hours later

Exodus had woken up along with Sabretooth. Magneto planned to fire missiles on New York,London,and Tokyo. J'onn and GL arrived to fight him.

"So the Child of the Star is still gone?"Magneto smiled slyly.

"Flyboy's never going to work for you,bucket head,"GL snarled.

"We will see."Magneto said.

J'onn knocked Exodus and Sabretooth out with psychic blasts. Magneto fought the two of them but he was outclassed by one of the best Green Lanterns in the universe and a Martian High General. Him and his Acolytes however were saved.

Lex Luthor teleported in. Knocking out GL and J'onn with energy blasts he brought Lensherr,Exodus,Creed,Pyro,and Marko with him to join his Legion of Doom.

Watchtower-5:39

"Well,at least we stopped the nukes from being launched,"GL sighed as he told Green Arrow,Captain Marvel,Cloak,Dagger,and Hawkeye his story of the battle.

"So Luthor got the drop on you. Big whoop. He does that to everyone,military man,"Guy Gardner snorted.

"Shut it,Gardner,"John retorted.

Legion of Doom Base,6:24

"So,you will let mutants rule as long as your Legion stays alive?"Lensherr asked.

"Yes. So, are you in?"Luthor replied.

"Certainly. My Acolytes are at your command,and your Legionnaires at mine."

"We have a deal then."Luthor smiled.

"We certainly do."Magneto smiled back.


	4. Khan's Rampage

Watchtower,11:24 on the Watchtower ,monitors caught everything on Earth. Three Leaguers observed the monitors every hour. They found disasters in a split second and gave enough information for a few Leaguers to be sent down to fight it.

On the Japan , there was two men with swords killing off citizens in a small mountain village called Osaka. One was a powerful sorcerer,heartlessly incinerating innocent civilians, men, women and children. Cremating them with hellfire, crushing them in a magical black hole. He was of a leaner frame, with wan skin. Having a black mustache and hair, with cold eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. Wearing a serene blue cape and a purple robe laced with pink lines. His hands were glowing a dark red with energy. Acting as a god in his community, he started demanding living sacrifices. Until that blasted Luke Cage and worst of all, Iron Fist came along!

The other had a maniacal grin on his face accompanied by a golden helmet. Having grown out his hair over time, he truly looked like a maniac. And that's just from the face. Half his chest was covered in a light red cloth. He had a belt around his waistline, with the same cloth on his chest on his arms. Also having golden armbands and dark red . But his most important feature was his sword. With a shining gold handle, and an intensively glowing blade which appeared to be a sky blue color crackling with electricity. In his past he had served as a hero of Halwan. Betrayed by his people, he was forced to go into hiding. When the first man came to him he decided to join him as his servant. Their names were Master Khan and Scimitar. They were taking over Japan.

"If you are thinking of taking Japan, you will have to go through us." The Japanese heroes Rising Sun and Sunfire stood alongside the clawed Canadian Wolverine and the duo Iron Fist and Luke Cage.

"Heroes, master? Do you wish that I slay them?"asked the ever loyal Scimitar.

"Yes. But give me Iron Fist's head on a platter,"snarled Master Khan. Scimitar charged. Taking on Wolverine,the two's claws and sword seemed to be flying through the air. Wolverine eventually got the upper hand and sliced the handle off the blade. Scimitar was then knocked out by a kick to the head. Master Khan was struggling against the other 4.

Having taken down Luke Cage with a pyrokinetic burst, he proceeded to kill Iron Fist. Rising Sun and Sunfire hurled flame after flame at Khan, to only hit his force field. Wolverine tore a hole in Khan's shield and he was knocked out by a kick from Wolverine. However Khan had allies. Cage had just woken up, so there would be a five on five fight.

Bacillus, Chemistro,Atomic Skull,Steel Serpent,and Killer Shrike walked out ready to fight. Bacillus was knocked out by Rising Sun before he could poison the young metahuman. Chemistro turned the grass into bullets and made a strong wind to fight Sun. Sun used a fire wall to block the bullets and sent them back at Chemistro. Atomic Skull knocked Sun out of the sky with a nuclear bolt while Killer Shrike took down Sunfire.

"Great, two of us are down. And only one of theirs is knocked down." Cage groaned. He grabbed Atomic Skull in a full nelson and Iron Fist knocked him out with a chi punch to the head. Chemistro was knocked out by a haymaker from Cage and Iron Fist bested Steel Serpent. Killer Shrike, however landed on Iron Fist knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile Wolverine was tending to the one survivor, Yuriko Oyama. A mutant like him, she had 5 claws protruding from her fingers. Being called Lady Deathstrike by her people, she protected her village from threats like these. But she had failed. Scimitar bested her in combat,nearly killing her. The two were soon met by 4 of their opponents. Master Khan,Scimitar,Steel Serpent and Atomic Skull were up. Luke Cage,Wolverine,and Lady Deathstrike prepared to fight. Cage brawled with Serpent. While Cage was more of a heavy hitter,Serpent had light yet fast kicks and punches. Eventually Cage captured Serpent in his chain and threw him into Master Khan's force field. Scimitar was met by a few claws to the stomach, courtesy of Lady Deathstrike. While Wolverine fiercely took down Atomic Skull, Master Khan prepared for a very large battle. Knocking out all three of them with a wide arc of magical energy, he continued on.

However he failed to look behind him. There was a man garbed in blue and gold. He also had the Helmet of Nabu, a magical item that increased powers 100-fold. The stranger easily overpowered him. "Fate has found you," boomed the voice from the helmet. Doctor Fate, one of the most powerful Justice Leaguers and the second most powerful magician in the world. Having woken up, Yuriko asked Fate if she could join the League. "I failed my village. I will not fail you." she bowed. "I will see what I can do," Fate replied serenely. So, Lady Deathstrike was made a member of the Justice League.

However the Legion of Doom gained two new recruits. Master Khan and Scimitar. But in heart, the League would always outclass the Legion.

Next Time on JLE When the HIVE FIVE and Hellions merge, it's up to the Justice League to stop them.


	5. Wrath of the New Hellions

Wrath of the New Hellions

"Uh, I'm so bored!"groaned a girl with smooth silver skin,of about 5'3, and wearing a black T-Shirt and wore-down jeans.

"Come on, Selinda,"sighed a boy with muscles bigger than his head,about 7'1,and wearing a yellow and black battle suit.

They were members of the Fearsome Fighters. Shimmer,able to transmute matter or chemicals into another much like the Justice Leaguer Firestorm. Mammoth, strong, able to bench press a tractor trailer. Gizmo, his scientific mind at his age was unrivaled. Private Hive, a participant in Project Rebirth like Captain America,only a hexagonal shield.

Psimon,a mutant with mass telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Kyd Wykkyd,a teleporter with the ability to take his victim to another dimension to experience their worst fears. Billy Numerous,a one man army.

They were HIVE's best soldiers. But someone else was interested in them.

"They have great potential,"realized a man named Shinobi Shaw. Ever since Emma had betrayed the Hellfire Club and joined the Justice League,Shinobi had full control over her Hellions.

HIVE Base,2 hours later.

"So you want us to merge our team with yours and join some super villain army?"Shimmer asked. Since Jinx left, she had been the leader.

"Yes. You would be much more effective against the Justice League."Shinobi smiled. He knew he struck a nerve. The League had easily defeated the Freedom Fighters before.

"Wait,so if we decide to merge we would do what exactly?"Psimon asked.

Shinobi grinned at that. "I have a special mission for this combined team."

They liked the sound of that.

"I'm in,"they chorused.

"We welcome you into the New Hellions."Shinobi smiled.

Dakota City,Minnesota

Shinobi had welcomed various Bang Babies into the New Hellions. Ebon,Hotstreak,Talon,etc into the New Hellions. The New Hellions had a horrid plan. To destroy the future of heroics.

Sending Billy Numerous's clone to be captured by the League,they decided to make the League lead them to Sky High.

The Battle for Sky High had begun.

Rocket Red,Shining Knight,Vigilante,Nightwing,Cyborg,Starfire,Raven,and Beast Boy were the Leaguers on duty. And they were losing bad against the New Hellions.

Shining Knight defeated Private Hive to be knocked out by a backhand from Mammoth. Vigilante fired a few rounds on the hulking mutate to be knocked out by Gizmo's laser blaster.

Meanwhile Rocket Red took on Kyd Wykkyd with a miniature missile. Bevatron shorted him out from behind after that.

Cyborg was taking on Beef,Mammoth,and Onyx's combined strength. He fell after Roulette gave him bad luck and Mammoth knocked him out with one punch.

Starfire knocked out Mammoth and Shimmer to be hit by a lightning card from Tarot.

Raven overpowered Ebon to be hit by Monet and knocked out.

Beast Boy and Nightwing radioed for back up, but it was futile. Bevatron had shorted out every communicator.

However the League did know of the Titan's predicament.

They sent 5 heroes to fight the young criminals. Every knocked out New Hellion had awoken.

Mister Incredible,Elasti Woman,Commander,Jetstream,and Frozone entered the battlefield.

After Captain America and Superman,they were the most experienced heroes ever.

Looking at the first man,they all gasped.

"My god, I thought he was dead,"Shimmer gasped.

"That's impossible,"Monet yelped.

"It's not impossible,its Incredible.

Beef prepared to bull rush Mister Incredible. However that could have only one outcome.

"Aah!"Beef screamed as he was sent flying into the school gym.

Frozone froze Billy Numerous,Kyd Wykkyd,Shimmer,Bevatron,Tarot,Roulette,Empath,Hellion,Kid Omega,and Glob Herman.

You could have said fighting the entire Justice League would be the only thing harder to win against. But not by much.

Mr. Incredible used Beast Boy's bear form for a fastball special. His wife,Elasti Woman proceeded to fight Shinobi Shaw alongside Commander and Jetstream.

Shinobi was accompanied by Mammoth,Private Hive,See-More,Gizmo,Ebon,Shiv,Talon,and Jetstream(The Hellion).

Jetstream lifted Mammoth and threw him at Elasti Woman.

"Hey,that's my shtick!" Jetstream(The Hero)snapped.

"Tough,lady!"Jetstream(The Hellion)retorted.

Commander backhanded the young living rocket into the cafeteria.

"See honey,now you're the only Jetstream here,"Commander joked.

"Thanks,Steve,"Jetstream smiled.

Private Hive and See More were suffocated into unconsciousness by Elasti Woman. Mister Incredible arrived for assistance and knocked out Mammoth and Gizmo. Elasti Woman outclassed Ebon while Commander knocked out Shiv and Talon.

"Looks like your New Hellions weren't so good after all."Commander smirked.

"That's right,yo! You suck!"Frozone said enthusiastically.

Shinobi walked to the heroes. "Why my dear heroes,the battle has been won. The war is not yet however."he smiled curtly as he used a teleportation device to go god knows where.

"Well,we got about 30 teen hooligans, so we won, I guess,right?"Frozone said.

"That's only half the battle,old friend."Mr. Incredible sighed.

"Let's report to the Watchtower,"Jetstream said.

"Thanks for the assist,guys."All American Boy said. The other teachers of Sky High stood next to him.

"Welcome,back,you lot,"Coach Boomer joked.

"Happy Founders Day,"Principal Powers added.

"Yeah been a while since we started this school,"Frozone smiled.

"It sure has,"Elasti Woman smiled.

"Sorry we have to go. Another time,perhaps?"Commander asked.

"Certainly,"Principal Powers gave a warm smile.

Commander,Jetstream,Frozone,Mister Incredible,Elasti Woman,Rocket Red,Shining Knight,Vigilante,Nightwing,Beast Boy,Raven,Cyborg,and Starfire were teleported to the Watchtower.

The New Hellions were brought to Luthor. He absorbed them into his Legion.

But the villains knew that the League had hundreds of heroes on membership. And now,Will Stronghold,Warren Peace,and Layla Williams had joined it.

But this also meant Royal Pain and her gang would join his side.

The League had tons of problems. The Demons,the Legion of Doom,Galactus,possible registration act,the Gathering of Twilight starting in two years,and Apocalypse's pyramids.

Watchtower Crypt

"Hello,kids,I'd like to welcome you to the Crypt.

There were various new members of the League from Sky High that had joined after the attack.

Salivacid, aka James Adams. He had acid spit.

Stronghold,aka Will Stronghold. He had super strength,durability,and flight.

Forestia aka Layla Williams. She could control and create plants

Volcano aka Warren Peace. He could control and create fire.

Golem aka Jimmy McKing. He could turn into a large rock like creature.

Hexagon Hands aka Laura Henning. She had six arms.

Mister Incredible was showing them the Crypt, the place where dead heroes were honored.

"Ever since I founded Sky High along with my wife,Principal Powers,President Carter,and Coach Boomer, the Crypt has been made to remember fallen allies.

"Incredible,"Golem said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." smiled the middle aged hero.

"Would you believe he's been wanting to make that joke for a few decades now?"drawled Elasti Woman.

"Wait,why did you make Sky High?"Forestia asked.

"To train the future of heroics. Most of the League went to Sky High. The Titans,Kim Possible,among others. But here is the heroes who are on here."Mr. Incredible said sadly as he turned the machine on.

"We had to rebuild our numbers, that was a reason as well. The Omnidroid prototype was easily destroyed by Superman but the later ones killed dozens of my friends."

On the monitor it showed various heroes. Apogee,Blazestone,Blitzerman,Blue Beetle(Dan Garrett),Downburst,Dynaguy,Fironic,Flash(Barry Allen),Gamma Jack,Gazerbeam,Hypershock,Macroburst, Meta Man,Phylange,Plasmabolt,Psywave,Splashdown,Stormicide,Stratogale,Thunderhead,Tradewind,

Universal Man,Vectress

"My god,"Stronghold said in horror.

"This was the first legacy of heroes. You are it's current legacy,"Mister Incredible told them.


	6. War Zone

War Zone

In a plain black van sitting in an alley,there was a man inside. He was around 6'3, with a straight,smooth black hairdo. Having blue eyes that could freeze absolute zero and garbed with black all over. But his most prominent feature was the large skull on the front of his T-Shirt.

His name was Frank Castle. But in the criminal underworld, he took the ID of Francis Castiglione. He needed to have a place in the underworld to weed out the criminals and end their pitiful existence.

When he was around 20 or 25, a gang war had his parents caught in the crossfire. He had heard Batman had taken down the gang but it still hurt him. Murderers,thieves,rapists. They all had to die. And he would bring it to them.

He had gone to San Francisco,Los Angeles,New York City,Miami, and torn apart the criminal underworld. They always flocked to Gotham in the end.

Gotham. Home of that psychotic clown who thinks killing is a damn joke, that madman who used a coin to predict if his target lived or not., and many others.

He was armed with 3 Desert Eagles, fully loaded. 300 shotgun shells,accompanied by various revolvers and the like.

His one man war on crime wasn't going to just be killing worthless thieves and the occasional murderer. He had to go for the big dogs.

Heading out of his truck, he saw an explosion in the sky. At one of the League's outposts, the Crypt, Mister Incredible,the former Teen Titans,Elasti Woman,and some kids from Sky High were fighting some demon.

But that wasn't his problem. Rumor had it, this was the place where one of Kingpin's gangs was. He kicked down the door, ready to fire his Desert Eagles guns a blazing. But he ended up hiding next to a door. Four supervillains, all Legion of Doom members.

INSTIGATOR, some weirdo who fought the Teen Titans with the Brotherhood of Evil. Apparently he had superhuman strength and near invulnerability as well as shooting bolts of lightning. Lady Vic, a British assassin who used two pistols in combat. Brutale, an expert knife thrower who plagued Nightwing in Bludhaven. Cavalier, a fencer who turned to crime. As well as 7 thugs armed with machine guns.

"Move it! The boss wants this stuff shipped to Bialya, ASAP!"hollered Brutale.

Frank took his chance. Pulling out a miniature power depressor, he shut down the one metahuman threat he had. Aiming a sniper rifle at INSTIGATOR whose powers were gone. He rushed to another part of the roof. Pulling out a missile launcher he blew up six gang members and Cavalier. Leaping onto the ground, he blew the brains out of Lady Vic and Brutale while he descended to the ground.

"You just got punished,"he spat.

Justice League Watchtower

"So four supervillains are dead thanks to this Punisher?"Mister Terrific asked. He had teleported Nightcrawler,Batman,and Huntress down to fight Punisher.

The demon fighting Mister Incredible's team was a minor threat. Rumor had it Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange had teleported them into Mephisto's Realm.

Gotham

Ubu, one of Ras al Ghul's henchmen was running for his life. A madman dressed all in black was chasing him.

He had him cornered in an alley and he looked in horror. The man walked up and pulled out a black revolver, shooting him point blank in the heart and between the eyes.

The last thing he saw was a menacing white skull.

Seeing a blue translucent light behind him, he said, "So what the almighty Justice League want with little old me?"

"We want you in prison,Castle."Batman replied in his typical sandpaper on glass tone. "You're a murderer. You are under arrest for 1,397 counts of murder,289 counts of assault and battery,and 578 counts of thief. As well a 500,000 fine for grand theft auto."

"Not going to happen,Bratman,"Punisher grunted. Pulling out his desert Eagle,he was surprised to see it fall out of his hands. A purple crossbow had hit it. Dodging a kick from Huntress he delivered a bullrush to the purple garbed hero.

Huntress was briefly stunned. As Castle prepared to flee, Batman rushed after him. When they reached his truck,he was gone. As well as a Desert Eagle,a back pack,and a rocket launcher.

Legion of Doom Headquarters

"So four of our members are dead?"Luthor frowned. Even though there were over 600 people in the Legion, any one who killed Legionnaires fell.

"Yes. His name is the Punisher aka Frank Castle. He killed them as well as 7 of your soldiers recruited off the street." Kingpin,the portly mob boss told Luthor.

"He also killed my bodyguard Ubu,"frowned Ras al Ghul.

"He will fall,"promised Luthor.

"Be careful, he has a power depressor."Kingpin warned.

"No matter, I'm sure Sinestro,Bane,and your new Sinister Six can take him down."Luthor smiled.

In the Legion,various squads existed. The New Hellions,the Sinister Six,and the Superiors. The Superiors consisted of Lex Luthor,Magneto,Kingpin,Ras al Ghul,Doctor Doom,and Vandal Savage. Most of them were members of the Inner Circle as well.

But 8 professional technologically empowered metahumans were after Castle.

That wasn't going to end well.

Sinestro,Bane,Green Goblin,Venom,Shocker,Rhino,Mysterio,and Doctor Octopus arrived in a flash of blood red light in front of Punisher,who was about to gun down Kite Man when they arrived.

Punisher used his gun and tried to hit them but Sinestro blocked the bullets with a force field.. Venom and Bane struck at Castle. Venom rammed him into his own truck. When Castle tried to run Goblin and Sinestro pelted his escape route with energy bolts and pumpkin bombs.

"You're stuck with us, Skull-chest,"Goblin cackled.

"And me,"a voice behind them said. It was Superman,the very example of pure of heart and justice. Landing Rhino with a powerful haymaker that shattered the air, he actually caught Goblin's bomb and threw it at him and Venom. Using his heat vision to cut down Sinestro's force field and landing a solid punch to the jaw on the Yellow Lantern. Bane tried to sucker punch the Man of Steel but Superman blew with his super breath and knocked out the Mexican muscleman. Mysterio's head was shattered by Superman as him and Shocker were punched into a wall. Doc Ock was spun around like a rag doll and tossed into a dumpster.

Castle had escaped during all this mess. No surprise there. Shaking his head, as his nine opponents were teleported back to the LOD's headquarters wherever that was.

Random apartment in Gotham

"Whew,that was some battle. Can't believe the Bat wanted me in jail. I mean him and I are just alike! What's the difference? He can't kill?" Sighing in exasperation he reached for his fridge while turning on Hot Blooded by Foreigner.(Author Note 1). Humming the song a little, he reached for the handle. But when he pulled the fridge open he was incinerated by an explosion.

"The Legion of Doom has been avenged."Lex Luthor smiled darkly

Author's Notes

1-Guess what show this death is from?


	7. Close Encounters with the Legion of Doom

Close Encounters with the Legion of Doom

Inside Central City,Missouri,there were 5 figures in a warehouse waiting for a man to finish his arms dealing show.

They were the Central City Rogues. They were some less … violent then other villain teams. They had two rules. Don't kill a Flash,and no killing women or children.

All of them were regular frame,not skinny yet not world class wrestlers. Captain Cold,a man in a blue and white Hoodie with two black guns that really shot beams of ice that coated whatever they hit in ice.

Heat Wave,a man with tan clothes and orange belts and knapsacks as well as an orange pistol sized weapon that shot flames. With a hot headed personality to match his name.

Weather Wizard,a man garbed in a darker shade of green,except for a few rectangles on his shirt. Using a wand he had the ability to control the weather. Mirror Master,garbed in orange and green,wielding several mirrors that reflected matter or his mutant ability to travel from one mirror to another. Thinker,a man in a green outfit that showed binary all over it as well as a metallic looking head which gave him telekinesis and telepathy.

Joe Chill was the man who shot Thomas and Martha Wayne as well as Howard and Maria Stark, leaving Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark orphans. The two grew to be Batman and Iron Man.

No other villain knew that. He grew to be a skilled businessman selling various weapons. He was auctioning a Republic cruiser as well several clone blasters.

Meanwhile the Rogues were bickering.

"For the last time,Mardon,we don't care that you took on Superman and Flash! Really we don't! So shut up!"Captain Cold yelled.

"What,jealous cause Supes blew you across the country,Snart?"Heat Wave snorted with glee,happy to jab at his rival.

A few months after the League was formed,Cold had captured the Flash. Superman had blew him from Central City to the Atlantic,where he was rescued by a shrimp boat.

"Better then being knocked out by one punch from Batman,you Firefly ripoff!"Captain Cold retorted.

That ticked off Heat Wave. Everyone knew Batman's rogue Firefly had a fierce rivalry with Heat Wave as well as Mister Freeze and Captain Cold.

"Would you please quiet down?"Chill sighed. He had had annoying clients before but these guys had probably been taking lessons from Flash himself!

Heat Wave was first to bid. "5 thousand!"

Captain Cold then replied, "10,000!"

Mirror Master replied coolly,"1 million,"

As McCulloch walked to his new ship, six Leaguers jumped out to fight the Rogues.

Captain Cold was locked in battle with Fire while Heat Wave was fighting Ice. Storm caused Weather Wizard to back up slowly. Thinker started having psychic fights with Phoenix. Black Widow captured Joe Chill and arrested him.

"I'm sure Batman will love to see you,"she whispered to him as Chill's eyes widened in horror.

Flash himself defeated Mirror Master. One of Heat Wave's blasts had shot down Ice and Storm was frozen by Captain Cold. But the two were knocked out by two backhands from Flash. Widow shot a tranquilizer dart on Thinker while Weather Wizard radioed for Legion backup.

The Legion teleporter brought in the Sinister Six, as well as Bane,Deadshot,and Cheshire,former Suicide Squad members.

Cheshire started engaging in hand to hand combat with Widow while Flash,Jean,and Fire started fighting. Fire took Venom out of the fight by exposing him to flame, while Flash turned Goblin's bombs into a tornado and hurling them at Bane and Rhino at super speed.

"Ah crap,"Bane gulped as the bombs detonated. Cheshire defeated Black Widow but was defeated by Fire. Captain Cold and Heat Wave woke up after Widow's defeat and took down Flash with two sucker punches to the back of the head.

But backup was on the way for the League. Jean and Fire prepared to defend against Deadshot, and the Sinister Six sans Rhino and Venom,as well as Captain Cold,Weather Wizard,and Heat Wave. Jean made a telekinetic shield,praying it would help.

Green Lantern himself appeared. Using his ring he sent Shocker and Mysterio flying with a hammer. As Deadshot and Goblin's bullets bounced off his force field,he replied with an energy bolt knocking them both out as Ice and Storm awoke. Sinestro was teleported in to assist the Legionnaires.

Storm used her lightning and took down Captain Cold while Jean was defeated by Sinestro.

Heat Wave took down Ice before Fire backhanded the hot headed flame-thrower.

Weather Wizard prepared for a rematch against Storm. The two's arena was filled with lightning burns and hail for days after their battle. In the end Weather Wizard lost his rod to a stray piece of hail.

"You should have checked the forecast,"Storm replied nonchalantly.

Ice froze Doc Ock's tentacles but was surprised when Storm shocked the tentacled villain with a lightning bolt.

"Thanks,"Ice replied gratefully.

"Anything for a fellow former Global Guardian,"Storm smiled.

However Sinestro saw them and defeated them with two energy bolts from his ring.

"I, Sinestro of Qward am the champion over these filthy backwater residents."Sinestro boasted.

"Not yet,you aren't" Green Lantern snapped as he let loose with a barrage of energy bolts on the Qwardian Sinestro Corps Leader.

Blocking Stewart's blasts with a force field,Sinestro made a warship to fire on Lantern while it was destroyed by a green cannon construct. Eventually,Sinestro resorted to hand to hand combat.

He shouldn't have done that. The marine grabbed Sinestro's arm,pulled it behind his back, and rammed it up,breaking it instantly. Then Stewart punched Sinestro in the jaw sending him flying into a dumpster.

"Bravo,founder," Lex Luthor smiled.

"Luthor,damn it! You're not getting away this time!"Stewart yelled.

"Oh,I don't intend to, Marine,"he grinned evilly as he blasted GL through a window.

"Want some pop tarts?" a teenage girl asked him in a bored tone.

"No thanks?"Lantern said,not used to civilians being so used to this.

"For crying out loud,guys let's move! Help him!"

The teenagers were Cloak and Dagger,who had moved to Central City having been adopted by its hero other than Flash,Argus.

With Argus backhanding Luthor and Cloak and Dagger defeating his bodyguard Atomic Skull, Lantern had to admit,these had potential.

"You're welcome,Mister Stewart. We're already Leaguers,don't worry."Argus said.

"Who asked you to join?"Lantern decided to ask.

"For me,Flash himself and for these two,Spidey."Argus replied.

"Whatever,let's go back to the Watchtower"GL said.

Luthor had been teleported away while they were talking. Quite a sneaky devil,isn't he?

Author's Notes.

As the Legion of Doom squad Rogue 1 is defeated as well as Sinister Six 2 and Bane,Deadshot,Cheshire,and Sinestro, the League grows in power. But their property damage increases, and Senators Gyrich and Kelly push for Legislation to register superhumans,mystics,and mutants. Find out next time as several Leaguers attend a Congress meeting.


	8. Visiting Hours

Visiting Hours

Hogwarts entering hall

"I must thank you for visiting, Superman. It is a pleasure to see you and your League here."smiled an elderly wizard who was also the headmaster of Hogwarts,Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you,Mr. Dumbledore. It truly is a pleasure,"smiled the Man of Steel,Superman.

Superman was leading a team of Leaguers to check up on Hogwarts. Superman,Etrigan,Doctor Fate,Zatanna,John Constantine,and Harry Potter.

Most of them were Hogwarts graduates who wanted to see Hogwarts's team, Dumbledore's Army's new recruits.

The leader was Prudence Halliwell, who had 3 sisters Paige,Piper,and Phoebe. She was assisted by Juniper Lee, a second year who was more skilled than any other. As well as graduates Ron and Hermione who would join the League eventually. Students such as Luna Lovegood,Cedric Diggory,and Neville Longbottom were also members of the army. They defended Hogwarts from magical threats with reserve members being Harry,the Slayers,the Gargoyles,and American Dragon aka Jake Long.

The new recruits were Sister Grimm,and Wiccan of the Teen Titans.

"Come on,guys,lets show them the school," said Prudence. "By the way, call me Prue. I had being called Prudence."

"Wow,it's Superman!"gaped Paige,the youngest Halliwell sister.

Superman smiled at that.

At the Great Hall,Albus Dumbledore explained the training at Hogwarts.

"It's similar to your League's Danger Room,Superman. Only it's magic,"he explained.

"Not bad,"Constantine grunted.

"Care to train against my finest?"Dumbledore grinned.

"Sure!"Superman replied.

"All right,I'll pick your team,you'll pick mine. Neither of us will participate,"Albus replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Prepare to wipe that grin from your face,Headmaster,"smirked Superman.

Albus chose Constantine,Etrigan,Harry,and Zatanna. Superman chose Piper,Prue,Phoebe,and Paige.

"All right,girls,show 'em what Hogwarts is made of!"Albus cheered.

"All right,Leaguers,move out!" Superman ordered.

"Bet you 50 galleons that the League cleans the Charmed Ones' clock,"Juniper Lee whispered to Alex Russo.

"You're on,"whispered back Alex

"And they say guys have problems with betting pools,"muttered Seamus Finnigan

The empty wooden room turned into a large field of grass filled with boulders and trees.

Prue fought Constantine. Prue knocked the street smart magician back a few feet with a TK-blast but Constantine readied a Golemancy spell creating a golem. Prue shattered the golem by using her telekinesis to hurl a boulder at it. Prue knocked Constantine out with a telekinetic bolt.

Meanwhile Paige and Phoebe double teamed Etrigan. Phoebe levitated Etrigan while Paige hit him with a telekinetic orb.

"Stlob ygrene"hollered Zatanna. Two energy bolts appeared out of nowhere and struck down Paige and Phoebe.

"Expelliarmus!"yelled Harry, as he engaged Piper. He briefly disabled her ability to fight, and he responded with a powerful "Deprimo,"which sent the middle sister flying.

Prue defeated Zatanna with a sneak TK-pulse and moved on to Harry.

Prue and Harry engaged in combat. Prue launched a TK-bolt at the hero of Hogwarts but Harry didn't let that happen.

"Protego!"yelled Harry as the TK-bolt was sent back at Prue. She hurled a orb of mystical energy at Potter who used the Protego spell to reflect that back at the eldest sister.

Harry eventually used Stupefy and struck down Prue once and for all.

"Told you,"smirked Juniper as she took her 50 galleons from Alex.

"Attention,Dumbledore's Army,report to the front. He Who Must Not Be Named is attacking with his Death Eaters,"came Albus's powerful mental voice.

The students ran for cover while Dumbledore's Army,and the now awoken Leaguers prepared to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

New recruits like Alex Russo,Juniper Lee,and Sister Grimm defeated several of the Death Eaters but were knocked out by what appeared to be lightning from a man's hands?

"Justice League,you may have allies, but the Legion is taking this school!"boomed Black Adam,frequent foe of Captain and Mary Marvel.

Voldemort meanwhile was struggling against the combined might of Albus Dumbledore,Doctor Fate,and the elder Gideon who had just come for a visit.

Adam however assisted his fellow Legionnaires by taking down Zatanna,Wiccan,and Piper Halliwell.

Hermione and Ron were in combat against Bellatrix and Master Khan.

"You pesky Leaguers took me down once. You won't do it again."Khan snarled with enough venom to kill a herd of elephants.

Khan engaged Ron with a barrage of energy bolts while Hermione struggled against Bellatrix. They were starting to fall when the Charmed Ones took them down with combined mystical attacks.

"Charmed,I'm sure,"quipped Paige lightheartedly,despite the heat of battle.

Meanwhile Mordru and Wotan were engaging Doctor Fate and John Constantine.

Constantine used Golemancy to distract Wotan so he could use Black Magic cursing to waste him away. He knew the villain would reform in about 5 months anyway due to his magical healing.

Mordru however was outclassing Fate. Sure,he had the Helmet of Nabu,but he was a Lord of Chaos!

"Khan wished revenge on you,Nelson. So I will give him his wishes!"Mordru smiled. "Meteor of the heavens,strike my foe!"

Meteors rained down on Fate knocking him into sweet oblivion. However the Charmed Ones performed a sneak attack and shoved Mordru down onto the grass of Hogwarts's front gate.

Meanwhile Hagrid and Severus Snape engaged Black Adam.

"All right,fella, come and get me!" Hagrid pressed on.

Adam engaged Hagrid in H2H. Hagrid was met by several super-fast blows to the jaw but a bullrush from the half giant sent Adam flying. Which was enough time for Snape to utter these few words.

"Incendio! Expulso!"hollered the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher as he caused an explosion right on the wall Adam was under and then setting him on fire.

However there were losses. The Slayers Andrew Wells and Riley Finn fell in combat against the Death Eater Shax. But the most shattering blow would be dealt by Voldemort.

Prudence Halliwell was healing a fallen Wiccan's bruises when a furious Voldemort yelled out "Avada Kedavra!"

The bolt of green energy created a rushing noise as it struck Prue right head on. As she fell lifeless to the ground, the three surviving Charmed sisters prepared a mystical energy in fury. Voldemort was peppered with offensive spells from all over.

"Well,students of Hogwarts, and Justice League,this is over,"Voldemort smiled which sent a chill down every student and Leaguer,even Albus Dumbledore,John Constantine,and Etrigan, who was happily beating up the Death Eater Violator.

Voldemort apparated away to god knows where.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay so hard,"growled Piper.

"You said it,"Paige agreed solemnly.

Albus walked up to his students,the Slayers,and the Leaguers.

"Well someone has to lead Dumbledore's Army. Prue's funeral will be next week at 5 muggle time."Albus sighed.

"So,I choose you,Piper. As my second best student, I would like to award you this medal showing you are the leader of Dumbledore's Army."

Shocked by this,Piper gratefully took Dumbledore's offering.

Superman spoke up. "As of now,Hogwarts is under League protection. Voldemort will be brought to justice."

"How about we put his head on a platter,"growled Piper.

"Piper,we're all said about Prue dying. But let's keep a cool head about this."Paige said.

"Also we caught all of his cronies."Phoebe added. True enough,all except Mordru and Bellatrix were there.

"They will be locked in the Phantom Zone,"Superman said as he took out a miniature Phantom Zone projector. Teleporting Khan,Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and Fenrir Greyback to the Phantom Zone,Superman was surprised when the Legion of Doom teleported them all to wherever the Legion was.

"Damn it,"cursed Snape. He may be a cruel teacher but he still cared about his students. One of his favorites had died. And his school was attacked. They were going to pay. Dearly.

"Well,I suppose we had best repair this school."Albus said.

Albus,Snape,and Fate uttered "Reparo,"and the entire school was repaired. Even the faulty sink in the girl's bathroom.

"We best leave now,"Superman said. "Just call if you need back up,"

And with that,Superman and the Leaguers were teleported to the Watchtower.

The Hogwarts staff was crippled by the lost of Prue and the two Slayers.

And Lex Luthor knew this. Yes,Voldemort's Death Eaters had served him well. He had slayed that pest Yusuke Urameshi,after all.

Wotan,Khan,Amycus Carrow,Alecto Carrow,and Fenrir Greyback had been captured or killed. But that meant nothing. He had thousands of human infantry with Kingpin's underworld connections,him buying out Hydra, AIM,and Intergang. Plus he had about 800 magical,superhuman,or mutant members.

They almost always proved a challenge for the League. And they planned to keep it that way.


	9. Mutants,EVOS,and Aliens,Oh my!

Mutants,EVOS,and Aliens,Oh My!

Around the world their were various countries ruled by megalomaniacs. Basically every Middle Eastern country,Bialya,Genosha,North Korea,and Latveria.

But one man gained power from his very country's land.

Five years ago there was an explosion. Nanites everywhere were thrust into the bodies of every life form on Earth. However with the geniuses of the world making antidotes,only 8 nanite infected life forms remained. They were called EVOs from the start,short for Exponentially Variegated Organism.

The 500 miles around where that explosion took place was now a country named Abysus. Ruled by a scientist named Van Kleiss,it is a safe haven for people with physical deformities. He was a member of the UN,but was promptly kicked out after trying to kill the UN sponsors.

Now he rested in Abysus, waiting for an opportunity.

Suddenly he heard an explosion outside his castle.

"What the hell was that!"he hollered.

"Sorry sir,we don't know what that was!"gulped an armored werewolf like EVO named Biowulf.

"Well,move out,and take it down!"yelled Kleiss.

"Sure thing,sir! Move out,Pack!"yelled Biowulf.

Biowulf was accompanied by 2 other EVOs. Breach,a young pale girl in her 20s with 4 arms and the ability to generate portals as well as Skalamander, a large humanoid lizard like creature with crystal spikes growing out of his body and a crystal club growing out of his left arm. His head is also permanently on his side.

Attacking was Magneto and his new Brotherhood. Magneto's new Brotherhood was him,Juggernaut,Sabretooth,Pyro,Exodus,Mystique,Black Tom,Cyber,Omega Red and Spiral.

Van Kleiss wasn't exactly defenseless either. He had his own recruits. Himself, Biowulf,Skalamander,Breach,Brainchild,Amphibious,Barbarus,Lupo,Abyss,Plasmus,Cinderblock and Overload.

Magneto prepared to attack the Pack. Mystique used her guns and fired right into one of Breach's portals by mistake,which let the bullets hit Sabretooth.

"Aah! Watch it,Darkholme,"Sabretooth groaned as the bullets left his body. Sabretooth and Mystique hated each other ever since Mystique was pregnant to Graydon Creed.

"You'll heal,Creed,"Mystique snorted as she started firing on Abyss who retaliated by pelting Mystique with a barrage of fists. Stretching his fists like they were rubber he pounded Mystique into the nearby wall.

Meanwhile Juggernaut had easily defeated Skalamander. Van Kleiss saw this from his castle and made a group of roots come out and attack the strongman mutant.

"Tom,if that's you, you're gonna get the crap beaten out of ya!"Marko howled in agony as the vines started to suffocate him,bringing him into sweet oblivion. The helmet left his body and went to Cinderblock, giving him intelligence and 10 times greater strength.

Cinderblock used Amphibious as a fastball special to strike down Pyro.

Overload used his powers to overwhelm Exodus.

Magneto, however stepped in and threw Overload and Biowulf into the sky with his powers. Van Kleiss then made a giant trampoline out of a good number of leaves for the two to fall on.

Kleiss then defeated Magneto by hurling a branch right at his stomach,sending him flying into Cyber and Pyro.

Mystique,Sabretooth,Black Tom,Omega Red,and Spiral were the only remaining Brotherhood. But they were captured as well.

"Retreat!"yelled Mystique,now de facto leader.

The Pack soon awoke if they had been defeated

"Brainchild,control them into the Pack. Cinderblock,return the helmet to Juggernaut,"Kleiss ordered.

Now the Pack was stronger then ever.

The US military prepared a nuclear strike on Abysus but all 3 missiles were struck down by electromagnetic interference(Magneto), shot down by crystal shards (Skalamander), or incinerated(Pyro).

Kleiss had a plan to trap Rex and the Justice League once and for all.

"Sabretooth,Biowulf,Exodus,Skalamander,kidnap the Leaguers Blue Devil,Etrigan,and Hellboy. They are right outside of Abysus fighting Shax. Capture Shax into the Pack and kidnap the three Leaguers."Kleiss barked.

3 miles outside Abysus

"Damn these guys are hard!"Hellboy groaned. "Figures Devil's knocked out. That is why I'm the better demon."

Hellboy and Etrigan were struggling against five Pack members. However soon they were rescued by the Martian Manhunter,Iron Man,Thing,Ben 10 and Generator Rex.

"Thanks for the assist,but they got Blue Devil!"Hellboy yelled,wanting his rival back so he could kick his butt some more.

"Let us go then. We have a long journey ahead,"Martian Manhunter said, being the effective leader of the team.

"I'll scout ahead,"Ben said.

Ben started sprouting yellow wings and a red tail and became more avian in appearance,coated in red and yellow with an Ultimatrix signal on his chest.

"JETRAY!"screeched the alien.

Jetray took the sky,quickly spying Sabretooth and Biowulf escorting Blue Devil to the prison.

Ben returned to the Leaguers and reverted back to his human form.

"He's taking Devil to a castle looking place,"Ben reported.

"Ah man,his castle? This should be fun,"Rex sighed.

"Well if there's going to be Sabretooth and Biowulf guarding Blue over there,we won't need much. But there's like about 20 pack members now and 7 of us."Ben said.

"Well,it's a fight, and I'm sure they'll love a Good Samaritan,"Hellboy growled as he cocked his oversized revolver.

Soon they arrived where Biowulf and Sabretooth were.

"I'll take kitty,Thing can take Biowulf,"Ben said.

Ben's body became much more feral in appearance,quickly turning into a humanoid tiger with claws on his middle finger.

"RATH!"Ben hollered.

Leaping towards Sabretooth, he yelled "Lemme tell you something,Victor Creed! No one makes fun of Rath and lives! Ya hear!"Rath barked.

Rath then stabbed 'Tooth in the chest and kicked him in the gut. Finishing with a beautiful haymaker he sent Wolverine's arch-nemesis flying.

Thing grabbed Biowulf into a full nelson from behind and kicked him in the back sending the EVO to the ground. Iron Man then fired a repulsor point blank at Biowulf.

"Thanks for the assist,guys."Blue Devil remarked.

"No prob. You in shape to fight the Pack?"J'onn asked.

"Sure thing, Mars Man,"Devil smirked.

"We'll need all the help we can get against the Pack."Rex told him.

"Come on,let's move back,"said the now human again Ben.

"Now,kids,let's not leave just yet,"snarled a voice from behind them.

It was the entire Pack.

Iron Man quickly used his repulsors to shoot down Amphibious and Pyro but was overloaded by Overload(Forgive the pun). Thing however backhanded Overload and punched out Cinderblock and Barbarus. Juggernaut however outclassed the ever lovin' blue eyed Thing with a powerful strike to the back of the head.

J'onn engaged Exodus in combat.

"Time for a rematch,Martian,"Exodus growled.

Exodus started a telepathic strike on J'onn but his mind was too confusing for the henchman of Apocalypse. Exodus retreated and prepared a punch. Phasing through it, J'onn turned into rock form and smashed his fist into Exodus's back.

Meanwhile Lupo was knocked out by Rex who had also taken down Breach and Cyber. Rex however was defeated by one of Van Kleiss's vines.

Ben was ticked at this.

Ben was entangled by vines from the Ultimatrix growing small red spikes all over his body and shaping them into a green humanoid being.

"SWAMPFIRE!"

Rushing to Kleiss,he manipulated every attack he threw at him back at the ruler of Abysus. Eventually Kleiss fell which meant the Brotherhood was freed from his control. The Brotherhood,the Pack,and the League,struggled against each other. Tired of the fighting Ben reverted to human form,deciding to try a new alien to calm them down.

Ben grew to heights of about 100 feet looking quite like characters from the Ultra Series.

"WAY BIG!"

Towering over the heroes and villains he ordered them to retreat.

But they didn't expect the interference of Lex Luthor. Luthor disabled the Ultimatrix with a mighty surge of electricity as well as Rex's nanites and Iron Man's armor.. Using a psychic overload he defeated Martian Manhunter and used energy blasts to defeat the others.

He invited Van Kleiss's pack into his Legion of Doom,to which Kleiss readily accepted.

Now the Legion had key information on the hero Generator Rex.

The Legion always prevailed, even if it was a Pyrrhic victory.


	10. For the Man who has Everything

For The Man Who Has Everything

Today was a very important day for the League. For it was Superman's birthday. At the very second, Batman and Wonder Woman were on their way to the Fortress of Solitude.

In the Invisible Jet,aka Wonder Woman's pride and joy, Batman and Diana were en route to Superman's Fortress.

Taking a sharp turn on the water, they started going underwater.

"Little sharp on the turn,don't you think?"Batman scowled.

"Sorry if I scared you,"Diana smiled.

Eventually rising to the surface in a silvery cave like lair,they stepped out of the jet. Diana and Batman unbuckled their seat belts. Picking up her present,Diana was first to step out. Her present was coated in various colors.

Leaping out of the cave water and onto the icy floor, they started walking at a slow pace.

"What did you get him?"Batman queried,glancing over at the Amazon.

"I'm not saying anything,"Wonder Woman replied. "He'll hear it and spoil the surprise.

"He can hear that to,"Batman pointed out.

"How 'bout you?"Diana asked.

Batman arched a mask eyelid and commented "He's not the easiest person in the world to buy birthday presents for,"

He then held up an envelope.

Diana sighed. "Bruce, you didn't get him a gift certificate,did you?"

"No!" Batman replied,sounding insulted. "Cash,"he smirked.

It took all of Diana's self control not to groan.

"I mean,what do you buy for the man who has everything?"Batman wondered as he and Diana walked up the stairs.

Dropping their gifts,they looked in horror at Superman. He was standing deathly still,with purple tentacles covering his chest and neck,with spikes protruding out.

"Looks like some kind of plant,"Bruce commented. "Seems to be growing through his costume into his body.

"Is he breathing?"Diana wondered.

"Barely,"Batman commented.

"Someone must have breached the Fortress,"Diana said angrily,stomping her foot.

"Agreed. Have a look around,"Bruce said in his typical sandpaper on glass voice as Diana flew away.

Shining a flashlight over the Kryptonian,he was shocked inside but you couldn't see it.

"Pupils aren't contracting even slightly. He must be cut off from all sensation"Batman observed.

"Kent,where are you?"Bruce wondered.

Superman's mind

Superman woke up in a plush purple bed to an electronic voice.

"This is your wake up alarm,"it said.

Turning his head slightly he saw a small 1 foot tall hovering machine with three circles connected into an upside down triangle.

"Good morning,Kal El,"it replied. "Happy birthday,"

Kal yawned and said, "Thanks,Brainiac. Windows please,"

As he said that,the walls disappeared showing farmland like scenery.

"Please don't tell me it's morning already,"said a beautiful red haired woman,as she put a pillow around her head.

"That's what you get for partying all night,"Superman said as he reached for the pillow.

"I was working,"the woman pouted.

"Come on, honey,you call that work?"Kal asked. "Covering the opening of the art museum,hobnobbing with all the movers and shakers?" he smiled as he kissed her on the neck.

"A bunch of bores,"she sighed. "You could have come you know."

"Next time,"Kal promised.

"Oh please. I couldn't get you off this farm if a quantum bomb,"she was interrupted as everything shook.

"Did you,"Kal asked before he was pulled back down by Lana,the red haired woman next to him.

"Come her,handsome,"she said slyly.

The two leaned in for a kiss before Brainiac sounded.

"A reminder, Kal El and Lana El are expected at Jor El's laboratory in precisely 2 hours and 12 minutes."

"Well we had better go,"sighed Lana.

Fortress of Solitude

"So it was a gift,"Batman deduced as he saw the open package on the floor. "Some grateful world or someone who wanted you to think they were grateful.

Suddenly a booming voice made Batman jump. "How remarkable,you animals are actually intelligent."

Out of the shadows came Mongul and Ronan the Accuser.

"Kal El was a fool. It was simple to use the Black Mercy on him." Ronan smirked.

Batman reached for his com-link to get help. Unfortunately the signal was jammed.

Mongul smirked and pounded the ground causing the Dark Knight to stumble.

Wonder Woman had just arrived along with L-Ron,Superman's personal bodyguard. L-Ron was around 7'1 with laser blasters and Superman's powers.

With Batman down it was up to Diana and L-Ron to fight the two invaders.

Meanwhile Batman had crawled over to Superman's frozen body. Implanting a small device into the Man of Steel's knee, he said "Sorry,Kal,but this is to break up your fantasies

Superman's mind

Jor El's laboratory.

"Good to see you,son. I am horribly sorry to wake you,but there is something I would like to show you on the telescope,"smiled Jor El, renowned scientist of Krypton.

"Not a problem,Dad. It's good to see you,"Kal smiled.

"Although I didn't get much fun with this big lug thanks to this meeting,"Lana mock pouted.

Smiling at Lana's crocodile tears way of getting attention,they regained their composure.

"What's wrong,Dad?"Kal asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why'd you wake us up,"Lana said.

"Well I'll show you,"Jor said sadly as he showed the two the telescope.

It ended up showing space, a few hundred million miles from Krypton. But what they saw shocked them.

It was almost 15 times bigger then planets themselves,absorbing asteroids and moons as well as other lifeless space junk into itself. It was coated with a blue and gold armor from head to bottom. The helmet of the beast was shaped like a trident and coated a light purple. His hands were gleaming with energy.

His name was Galactus.

There was another, a Cybertronian. His metal frame was yellow and gray. Roughly about the size of the planet Saturn. It was less known but Krypton knew of him and Galactus.

His name was Unicron.

They cleaved planets in half then destroyed them,absorbing their essence into their bodies.

"My god,"Kal said in horror. If Galactus and Unicron came for Krypton,they were doomed.

Fortress of Solitude

Wonder Woman had defeated Ronan but L-Ron had been knocked out by Mongul. Mongul was easily winning against Diana.

"My my, I figured you were a suitable champion,female,"Mongul smirked.

"Well,you chauvinistic asshole, I think you deserve this,"Diana said as she leveled the former head of Warworld with a sock to the jaw.

Meanwhile Batman had nearly broken off the Black Mercy. The plant was faltering as more batarangs pierced it.

Superman's mind

Galactus and Unicron had arrived at Krypton. The planet had fired various last resort weapons on the two but nothing stopped them. Unicron started to crush the planet's force field. Cracks started to form in the surface of the planet.

Meanwhile Kal was having his doubts about this being real. He had this... sinking sensation about all this.

"Lana,I don't think this is real. I don't think you're real,"Kal said sorrowfully.

"How can you say that,Kal!"Lana yelled. "We've been together for two damn years!"

"I don't know,Lana! But I know something. This. Is. A. Dream."Kal retorted.

As Galactus and Unicron devoured Krypton, Superman returned to the real world.

Fortress of Solitude

Superman awoke as the Black Mercy fell off. He was met by Ronan the Accuser.

"You will be judged,Kryptonian. Not now,maybe not later. But you will be judged,"Ronan boomed as he was teleported back to the Kree homeworld Hala.

Superman wondered what that was all about. But to his horror,the Black Mercy had taken over Batman.

"Bruce!"Superman yelled. His best friend,taken over.

Batman's mind.

Little Bruce was walking with his parents and his friend Tony and his parents.

"Good to see you,Thomas. Little Tony just had to see that movie,"Howard Stark smiled.

"No problem. Let's head on over to the Wayne Manor to have a few drinks. Alfred and Jarvis won't mind watching over the kids,will they?"Thomas Wayne asked.

They headed down an alley. But suddenly they were ambushed. It was just an insignificant mugger.

"Give me your valuables,pal,"the mugger growled.

Maria was quick to give him her necklace and bracelet. However Martha was a little more obstinate.

"But my mother gave this to me,"she cried out.

"Yeah and I'm sure your dear mother wouldn't want your brain splattered all over the alley. Now fork it over,lady,"the mugger snarled.

"You leave my wife alone,you worthless petty thief,"Thomas growled. He grabbed the mugger in a full nelson and kicked him in the back,following with a punch to the nose and a garbage lid to the cheek.

"Leave him to the cops,"Thomas said disgustedly. "Let's go on to the manor,"

Suddenly the world around them ceased to exist for some reason.

Fortress of Solitude

Diana had defeated Mongul. Her and Superman were trying to take the Black Mercy off Batman. They succeeded.

"Thanks. Those things are worse than Scarecrow's gas,"the Dark Knight said as he awoke from his Black Mercy induced hibernation.

"No problem,Bruce,"Superman chuckled.

"Oh and can you use your Kryptonian tech to fix up by costume? When you ripped off the Black Mercy,it ripped off part of my shirt,"Batman said,clearly annoyed.

"Sure,"Superman said, running off the get the machine.

"You know, you look good shirtless,"Diana smiled.

Batman raised a Bat-eyelid at that. "What would your mother think of that,"he said coolly.

"Hippolyta isn't here, is she?"Diana said slyly.

"Princess,don't,"Batman said as he struggled to back away from the Amazon.

"Just kidding. Is the big bad Dark Knight afraid of some lowly princess?"Diana asked,smirking.

Superman arrived,eliminating the awkwardness between Diana and Batman.

"Here,Batman. It's called the Reparo, it's made to repair broken items,"Superman said, pointing what looked like a red rod at Batman's clothes.

A blast of orange light hit the costume and cloth formed literally out of thin air.

"Not bad,Boy Scout,"Batman grunted.

"Let's go to the Watchtower. I think I have a birthday party to attend. Oh and Bruce, how much cash is it?" Superman asked.

"The check's for 2 million dollars,"Batman said.

"Diana,what did you get me,pray tell?"Superman couldn't help but ask.

"I got you this,"Diana said proudly. It was a flower,from Krypton?

"How did you get this?"Superman asked.

"Intergalactic zoo. They were literally a dime a dozen,"Diana commented.

"Let's go already,"Batman said impatiently.

Next Time-As Superman's birthday is celebrated at the Watchtower,Superman is accused by the Kree Empire.


	11. Accused

Accused

Watchtower

Today was Superman's birthday. Almost everyone had gifts for him.

"For your birthday, I bought you this picture of Pompeii, and another of you flying on the highway,"rhymed Etrigan effortlessly.

"Thanks,Etrigan. But, do you ever, you know? Stop rhyming?"Superman asked.

"No I cannot or my bells will stop chiming,"Etrigan said.

"Oh brother,"groaned Clea,the wife of Doctor Strange. "Would you please stop that?"

"Not on your big top hat,"Etrigan retorted.

"I'll handle this," Flash said. He rushed over to a fruit basket from the junior member Forestia and said

"Why,Etrigan,care for an orange?"in a mock British accent.

"Definitely so, but... Ah damn it! Nothing rhymes with orange,"Etrigan grimaced as he steamed away.

"Danke,Flash. Now I can show my gift without that living poetry book saying something stupid,"said the Wild Huntsman,a former member of the Global Guardians. He had represented Germany. They had all been absorbed into the Justice League.

Huntsman showed Superman his present. It was a German wreath,used for small children's birthdays.

"I couldn't get you to sweep City Hall because that would only take a few moments for your Kryptonian speed. So I got you this,"he said proudly,his German accent practically blaring.

"Thank you,Huntsman, I'll teleport to my ma's house right now,"Superman said.

After 30 more gift giving,all of Kal's gifts were sent to his ma's house in Smallville.

"Time to eat! Woot!"yelled a sugar high Flash and Impulse,running around like little hyperactive Chihuahuas.

The League had quite an assortment of foods for the Man of Steel's birthday. Some simple foods like hamburgers and hot dogs and foreign and more complicated foods such as coq au Vin.

Unfortunately,a brawl started.

"Man,Frenchies sure don't know anything about good food,"Guy Gardner groaned as he spat out some French wine.

"What did you say about France?"said a few superheroes in unison.

"Nothing,"he said meekly

"Yeah,right,"Crimson Fox said sarcastically.

"Get him!"yelled Musketeer,formerly a member of the Batmen of all Nations, as well as Fleur-de-Lis,a crime fighter from France.

"Leave guy alone!"yelled Ice as she froze Fleur de Lis.

"You leave her alone,"retorted Crimson Fox as she launched a kick at Ice's head.

"You back away from my best friend,"Fire said,hurling a fireball at Fox's feet.

And it escalated into a brawl, with Green Arrow defeating the Avenger archer Hawkeye, Supergirl launching Ms. Marvel through a wall,and Captain Mar-Vell knocking out Starman in one punch.

So no one noticed Superman and Martian Manhunter being teleported away in a flash of light.

Stadium on Hala,home planet of the Kree

"Kal El of Krypton and J'onn J'onzz of Mars you are under judgment for your crimes against the Kree Empire,"boomed a cloaked silhouette.

"What crimes?"Superman asked,clearly confused. His Martian ally was just as baffled.

The entire stadium laughed at that. "Your crimes? You engaged a Kree soldier in combat!"

Superman remembered that. A Kree robot had fallen to Earth,called Doomsday Man by the government. Ms. Marvel,Superman,and Martian Manhunter had defeated it however.

"It was attacking civilians! Killing people! Surely that has to mean something!"Superman yelled.

"We do not care about your backwater planet. We care that you destroyed one of our soldiers,"the silhouette replied.

"Oh and don't bother trying to get out. Those bands are made up of taedonite and red sun energy. Neither of you can escape,"the accuser said.

The crowd applauded for their latest judgment. Ronan pulled out a silvery rod with various buttons on it.

"Round 1!"Ronan,the accuser hollered.

Two cybernetic deformed lions came barreling out of a gate. Since the power depressors were removed, they had their powers back.

J'onn phased his body through the charging lion, stunning it as it hit the stadium wall head on.

However the lion returned. J'onn used his Martian vision to cut a whole in it and Superman used his freeze breath to freeze his and smash it.

"Is this what the allegedly mighty Kree Empire has to throw at us? Sounds kind of pathetic,"Superman said in an annoyed tone.

"They are just the Skrulls without shapeshifting or good weapons,"J'onn agreed,playing along.

"Round 2,you pitiful Last Sons!"yelled a ticked off Ronan.

Out came a robot armed with what seemed to be turrets in the shoulders and a glowing blue cavity in the chest. Also 5 more robot lions came out.

"Introducing Project Iron Man. Based off of the hero from your world,"Ronan said smugly.

The robot grabbed J'onn and decked him in the gut,sending the Martian flying. Two lions tackled J'onn pinning him to the rocky earth of the stadium. The Iron Man copycat then sent a full force uni beam on Superman.

At first Kal took it without a sweat. But then a lion tackled him. It was incinerated but the robot still sent everything it had on the Man of Steel as well as several energy bullets.

Suddenly a lion accidentally went into the crowd. A small child was about to become it's lunch and Ronan didn't care. Kal rushed over,rammed his fist into the stomach of the lion and saved the child.

"Thank you,Kal El,"the child smiled at him before his parents took him back away from the remains of the lion.

Superman then unleashed his heat vision on the metal monstrosity,incinerating most of its chest and head.

However then Ronan stepped up to the plate.

Ronan used his universal weapon to backhand the Kryptonian. Superman decked Ronan with a haymaker but thanks to his armor,the accuser barely felt anything.

"Foolish Kryptonian. My armor makes me stronger than ever!"Ronan then slammed his hammer into Kal's gut sending him flying.

Suddenly 7 luminescent blurs appeared,causing several people to teleport into the stadium.

Green Lantern,Flash,the Fantastic Four,and Iron Man.

Ronan prepared to destroy them all but suddenly he was stopped.

"Accuser Ronan,why do you continue attacking the Kryptonian?"asked a voice of the Supreme Intelligence,literally a floating sea blue head.

"They have slayed one of our soldiers! And look what they did to 1 Project Restraint!"Ronan screamed pointing to the robot Superman lobotomized.

"He also saved a Kree child,"the Intelligence reminded Ronan. "Therefore I decree that Kal El and Earth are now friends of the Kree Empire,"

The stadium erupted with cheers and chants.

"Thank you,Supremor,"Superman said. Supremor was the original name of the Supreme Intelligence.

"No thank you,child of Krypton,"smiled Supremor.

The League was teleported back to Earth.

But a fuming Ronan wanted revenge.

He called up several bounty hunters who would attack the Kryptonian in due time.

Next Time on JLE,the League is attacked by bounty hunters from all over the cosmos! Guest starring Lobo,etc.


	12. Bounties

Bounties

"That insufferable,worthless Kryptonian!"Ronan fumed. Supremor had simply let Superman go! And he had committed crimes against the Kree Empire!

Well, that pest wouldn't be a problem once every bounty hunter in the cosmos comes looking for him. Smirking,he dialed up the numbers for a large number of bounty hunters.

Deadpool,Bullseye,Deadshot,and David Cain from Earth. Samus Aran,usually an employee of the Galactic Federation but still an assassin for hire.

Boba Fett,a 15 year old boy whom the Jedi figured was reformed. Pah! Young Boba was one of the best there was. Lobo, a bounty hunter who often demanded a lot of money, but was still very good with powers and weapons good enough to take on the League, that fool's allies.

Aurra Sing and her gang of assassins. Her,Bossk,and Castas. As well as Hondo Ohnoka, a man with almost 70 skilled bounty hunters at his side. As well as Cad Bane,a hunter who nearly destroyed the Jedi Republic.

These should be enough to give the Kryptonian hell.

Metropolis

"Gah!"Metallo snarled as he brawled with the Thing,a former member of the Fantastic Four.

Thing backhanded the robot into a wall and grabbed him by the head but Metallo turned his hands into laser blasters and blasted Thing off him. Panting he rushed away. 3 Leaguers were chasing him.

"Running so soon,Corben?"said that annoying voice of the ever noble hero,Superman.

"Ah great. You're here,"sighed Metallo. He readied a Kryptonite blast and briefly stunned Kal El.

Metallo ran into an alley,about to set up his weaponry.

"Damn it,why couldn't they send help?"moaned Metallo as he set up the high powered energy blast. When Mirror Master won the auction,the Legion gained a laser blaster,straight off a Republic battle cruiser. Luthor wanted Metallo to use it on Superman.

"Please,put the weapon away. There will be no trouble,"pleaded the Russian hero known as Colossus,a former Russian member of the X Men and as well as history with the Global Guardians.

"Puh-leeze,Russkie. You think saying please with sugar on top is going to stop the Legion's plans?"snorted Metallo.

He lifted the laser blaster and shot down Colossus,hitting him in the arm, burning a hole through it. Punching the Russian hero in the stomach then landing a sock on the jaw, he ran off.

"It's time to stop it,Corben. I saw what happened to Colossus. It won't go unpunished,"Superman said. He punched the metamorphic cyborg into Hoboken.(1)

Colossus was teleported back to the tower while Superman and Thing would be on clean up duty.

"Jeez Louise,Supes, ya think we could have some help?"Thing sighed as he helped lift some bricks for construction workers to put on the wall Metallo was thrown into.

"Sorry,Ben,we break it,we clean it,"Superman chuckled as he used his speed to gather pieces of a smashed windshield together and used his heat vision to meld them together.

"I guess. But-"Ben was interrupted by a laser blast. "Hey,Supes,we have a few unfriendlies!"

Superman saw them. They were bounty hunters from all over the cosmos. Some were from Earth, some weren't. But Kal recognized the gray skinned body builder on a flying scooter. Lobo. Superman and him had tangled in the past.

Bounty hunters were grave threats. But a few more Leaguers should be able to handle them. However,to his horror the League communicators and teleporters were jammed.

"That's right,Kryptonian. We jammed the frequencies. You and rock head are all ours,"Aurra Sing smirked,cocking a blaster at the Kryptonian.

"Like some white witch with some tricked out space gun is going to scare me,"Thing scoffed.

Aurra let rip with a barrage of energy bullets but Thing's rocky hide enabled him to take the blasts with barely any pain. Eventually he reached Sing and grabbed her gun. Crushing it into a spheroid, he hurled it at Sing.

"Normally I wouldn't hit a lady,but you're an exception,"Thing said as he barreled through a few dozen of Hondo's gang.

Meanwhile Samus Aran was fighting Superman alongside Lobo. Superman ripped open Aran's arm before she could fire at him and used his super breath to crash her into a car.

"Ah frag it! So just you and me,Supes? Bring it on!"Lobo said,prepping for a brawl.

"As a matter of fact,yes,"Superman replied as he used his super speed to grab a dumpster and hurled it at the Czarnian bounty hunter.

Lobo ripped it off him and leapt on his bike.

"Let's see you survive this,Super-Fragger!"Lobo grinned.

Lobo fired round after round of energy fire on the Man of Steel. Keep in mind,this wasn't just the ordinary laser pistol, this was cruiser level turrets.

"I plan to,"Superman commented as he simply flew through the blasters and ripped the turret off the flying motorcycle.

"Frag it,"Lobo cursed. "That cost 20 million credits,ya worthless fragger!"Lobo snarled as he decked Superman into a building, rushing over to continue his rampage. But he felt his face being grabbed by a rocky fist then slammed into the concrete road.

"Take that,Hobo!"laughed Thing as he engaged Lobo in combat.

Meanwhile Superman was engaging Bossk and Castas. They pelted him with thermal detonators,expecting a dead target. But they were in for a surprise as Kal El walked out without so much as a scratch.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?"Superman said pleasantly.

"Run!"yelled Castas as he shot one of Hondo's gang in the head with his blaster and stole his cruiser.

"Coward!"yelled Bossk and Bullseye, who were trying to dent Superman's body with bullets. But nothing they did harmed the Man of Steel. He simply inhaled and exhaled blowing the hunters away.

Concurrently, Thing and Lobo were brawling with Thing having the upper hand. They were both excellent brawlers and scrappers but Thing's physical frame was stronger than Lobo.

Thing eventually finished Lobo with a single punch to the nose.

"How did Supes have problems with that guy? Yeesh,"Thing shook his head at Superman having problems with the bounty hunter he so easily thrashed around.

Only Boba Fett,Deadshot,Hondo Ohnoka,Cad Bane,and David Cain remained.

Thing took down Deadshot,Ohnoka,and Cain with a thunderclap Ala Hulk while Superman backhanded Cad Bane and Boba Fett.

Unknown location on Hala

"I don't believe this! I send almost 90 bounty hunters after that Kryptonian and with only one person helping him,he still won!"Ronan fumed. "Well,I guess that's 150 million credits down the drain."

"Still trying to kill the Kryptonian,Ronan?"asked a voice from behind Ronan. It was Supremor,the leader of the Kree Empire and a combination of every one of it's rulers' intelligences.

"Sup-Supreme Intelligence!"Ronan sputtered,bowing to the floating blue head hovering in front of him.

"Yes it is me,Accuser. I thought I instructed you to never come into contact with Kal El again,"Supremor commented sternly.

"B-But,I only wanted to punish this Superman! He destroyed a Kree Soldier!"Ronan replied angrily..

"Which was endangering civilians of his world,"answered Supremor.

"He's not going unpunished,sir,"Ronan spat. "There is a group on Earth that I am going to join. The Legion of Doom,"

"Meaning?"drawled Supremor.

"The meaning is, I QUIT!"Ronan bellowed.

Supremor tried to stop Ronan but he had already teleported to Earth.

He landed in what was apparently a city, filled with buildings practically shining in light. He figured he would combat the League,so this would be practice. He started destroying buildings with energy bolts.

But he didn't receive any League communicators. They were Legion of Doom members.

Atomic Skull,Bane,and Abomination. Three Legionnaires.

"Come on. We would like to welcome you into Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. Now move it!"snapped Atomic Skull as the four disappeared in a flash of light.

Four Leaguers appeared a few moments later. Ghost Rider,Luke Cage,Firestorm,and Atom Smasher.

"Where'd they go?"asked the molecule manipulator Firestorm.

"We don't know,kid. Likely thing is they absorbed Ronan into the Legion,"sighed the invulnerable Luke Cage,formerly a Hero For Hire,but now fights crime for free.

Cage was right. Ronan had joined the Legion and was exceptionally loyal. He was one of the best soldiers,alongside Sephiroth,Exodus,and Blackheart.

The Legion now had access to various Kree technological achievements. But that's not saying much since the Kree are only a few centuries ahead of Earth.


	13. Avatar of the League

Avatar of the League

"Aang! Aang! Aang!"the crowd chanted in anticipation as their leader came out. A boy who looked about 12 but was really 112 due to being frozen in ice.

His name was Aang. He was the Avatar,master of the four elements. Earth,Water,Wind,and Fire. He had united the four kingdoms and under his and Zuko's rule,the Avatar's Kingdom had prospered.

One year ago,Fire Lord Ozai had tried to conquer the four kingdoms by harnessing the power of a comet to increase his firebending powers. Aang had combated him in his Avatar State and won. Ozai was stripped of his powers and his daughter,Azula was driven insane.

He had some special friends and they formed the Gaang. They protected the Kingdom from major threats. Katara,a waterbender. Sokka,an expert martial artist and swordsman with a boomerang that had spiritual power for him. He also had a good sense of humor. Toph,a blind earthbender who was pampered as a child but was never allowed to cut loose. Zuko,a skilled firebender who was the son of Ozai but changed to the good side in the end.

The Gaang had some reserves,too. Haru,an earthbender who was afraid to use his abilities in public,for fear of being imprisoned. Suki,an acrobatic swordswoman who was incredibly skilled with her talents.

Aang and the Gaang were the greatest heroes of the Kingdom. They combated great threats such as the rogue Fire Nation and even a sorcerer named Shao Kahn. But they were about to face the biggest threat they had ever fought.

There were two figures. One was tall and muscular, with a golden right hand with a gem on it. His left hand was bare except for a black wristband with a crimson gem on it. He had silvery and blue leggings as well as a red shirt. He had a sword on his back and his face was similar to a squid. His name was Vilgax. He had conquered 9 words and gained the abilities of their champions. He had conquered 10 worlds in total,destroyed 5,and created a black hole.

The other was lean with a black cloak. He had pink and white hair as well as a 6 foot Masamune. His name was Sephiroth.

"Aang,we have come to challenge you and your friends. Prepare to die,"Sephiroth challenged.

Vilgax engaged the Gaang while Aang and Katara started to fight Sephiroth.

Haru and Toph raised their hands at the ground Vilgax was on.,turning it into quicksand. But to their astonishment,Vilgax simply hovered out of the quicksand.

"An airbender?"Suki asked.

"I am not one of your pitiful benders. I wield technology. Which is far better,"snarled Vilgax as he pressed the gem on his wristband, hitting Haru in the chest with a red laser.

"What the-"Sokka was interrupted by a large sword coated in crystal swiping at him. Sokka looked at Suki. They nodded at each other and leapt into a sword fight with the conqueror of ten worlds. Sokka bashed his sword down on top of Vilgax's but was thrust off by a violent upheaval from Vilgax.

Suki was jabbing Vilgax with her sword all over his body.

"Annoying insect!"yelled Vilgax in annoyance as he tried to hit Suki. He eventually succeeded and Suki hit an orange energy shield,electrocuting her as she fell to the ground, slightly charred.

Toph rammed a wall made out of earth onto the Chimera Sui Genesis's back slamming him forward slightly.

Zuko pelted the conqueror with fireballs but Vilgax's flame sword absorbed them into it.

Vilgax then responded by punching the ground knocking the Son of Ozai back into a wall.

"Zuko!"yelled a man from the sidelines in shock. He was dressed in a monk-like outfit and looked about 50. His name was Iroh.

"Do you think you can defeat me,General?"Vilgax laughed.

"Try me,squid-face,"snorted Iroh as the two prepared for combat.

Sephiroth was superior in power to Aang and Katara. He repelled any attack they threw at him, and sent it back ten fold.

Katara looked over and saw the unconscious battered bodies of her friends and Iroh fighting Vilgax. Then she looked at Aang and Sephiroth's battle.

Aang finally got a hit in. He started a fire and created a whirlwind causing Sephiroth to be burned slightly. Aang kicked the ground and pulled a boulder out of it, hurling it on Sephiroth. Sephiroth simply cut the boulder apart and leapt at Aang. Aang dodged and created a tidal wave,hurling it at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was forced on the defensive until Aang hurled some fireballs on him. He reflected the fireballs, briefly stunning Aang and used his elemental control to hit Ben with a boulder,briefly taking the Avatar down.

But he didn't see Katara tying him with a water whip,hurling him into a building. When Sephiroth got back, he saw Aang and Katara with Momo and Appa.

Sephiroth was ticked off and Aang was in the Avatar State. Aang used his last resort,energy bending. Sephiroth felt the feeling of being drained in an excruciatingly slow time.

"No,"whispered Sephiroth.

"Yes. Sephiroth, you have challenged me and lost. You will be drained permanently,"Aang's Avatar voice boomed.

"You fool. Nothing can drain me. My power will return in 3 months,"Sephiroth smirked.

"What are months?"questioned Aang,curious,now in normal form.

Sephiroth sighed and said "28 to 31 rotations,little Avatar,"

In his mind, he was thinking "Idiotic child,"

Iroh and Zuko had defeated Vilgax with a combined lightning strike. The Gaang had awoken to celebrate the victory.

But they were surprised when three more figures showed up.

"If you're here to fight,we kicked the butts off Squidface and Swordplay here,so back off!"yelled Sokka.

"Calm down. We're here to invite you into the Justice League, an organization dedicated to helping people,"said a woman in a revealing outfit with red,white and blue on it,Wonder Woman.

"Sure. Iroh,think you can be king from now on?"Aang said.

"Sure thing,me boy!"replied Iroh.

"Welcome to the League. Hope you survive,"joked Flash.


	14. Operation Sephiroth

Operation-SEPHIROTH

STUPID

ETHERIAL

PERSON

HATES

IRRELEVANT

REALLY

OBSCURE

TINY

HUMANS

Sephiroth trudged along the hallways of the Legion of Doom's swamp base. He had failed his mission to destroy the Gaang, a team of children who could bend the elements. Their leader, a 12 year old child had defeated him! Sephiroth was furious inside but kept a calm composure as he walked to the room of Lex Luthor.

He held his hand to the fingerprint scanner and waited for the crimson light to overlap the white gadget.

"Cloud must die,"Sephiroth whispered and his voice activation combined with his fingerprints opened the door.

He walked forward to greet his master, Lex Luthor, whom had plagued the hero Superman and the founding Justice League for ages, as well as almost every hero on the planet.

Sephiroth viewed the Machiavellian billionaire with an air of impatience, waiting for a mission.

"Ah, Sephiroth. I heard about your endeavor with the Avatar and his water princess," chortled Lex Luthor, causing a snarl to be uttered from Sephiroth lips.

"Yes, master. I will take whatever punishment you will give me," Sephiroth said, forcing the words off his tongue while simultaneously gritting his teeth in complete outrage.

"Mm. Well, luckily for you, I do have some pests for you to exterminate," grinned Luthor as he lazily waved his hand over a monitor.

The monitor turned into a video, playing a battle with children against a superhuman who could apparently light himself on fire and turn into a dragon when provoked.

An African American girl with a red cap fired a mattress out of some poorly designed machinery, hitting the pyrokinetic metahuman dead on.

This gave an Australian boy with blond hair, an orange sweater and jeans that were probably too big for him an opportunity to fire various gum balls onto the ground from some type of gun causing the flaming superhuman to trip.

A Japanese girl with black hair, a green shirt and very thin black pants danced up to the flaming adult and promptly blasted him in the face with a pink teddy bear.

Then a slightly overweight boy with a costume that frankly made him look quite foolish jumped on the burning grownup and ran on his back, turning his target into a ball causing him to be quite dizzy.

Last but not least a bald British boy with black sunglasses fired a portable hose at the flaming metahuman causing him to be temporarily depowered.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!" bellowed the entire group.

Luthor then turned to Sephiroth.

"What you just saw was the actions of a group of children called the Kids Next Door. They may not look it, but they are very skilled. They even gave the Teen Titans trouble when they fought," Luthor explained.

Sephiroth simply nodded and gestured for Lex to continue.

"These children need to be put down. Their leader has gone into space and won't be back for twenty years, so you'll have to strike now. Those kids are going to be an annoyance. Instead of going with Vilgax and Cyborg Superman on their mission, you'll be fighting the KND," Luthor finished.

Sephiroth bowed and teleported to the coordinates of the KND Moon Base.

INSIDE THE KND MOON BASE

"All right, you stupid boys, where's my Rainbow Monkey catalog!" screamed an Irish girl in battle armor.

"We don't know, Numbuh 86!" two boys in matching green armor with the number 44 on their helmets babbled.

"Well find it then!" shouted Numbuh 86, her eyes literally lighting aflame.

"Yes, ma'am, sir!"saluted Numbuhs 44 as they rushed around asking people if they had seen their leader's catalog.

Numbuh 86 groaned as she saw Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh 50 Million B.C. arguing about what field of studying was better and Numbuh Change for a Twenty trying to beat up Numbuh 13 for not paying tax.

"Why do boys have to be so stupid?" Numbuh 86 sighed, pulling at her hair in frustration.

"Boys are stupid," a voice began. "Men aren't,"

The voice revealed itself as a specimen of physical perfection with pale skin, white hair, and garbed in black and grey battle armor walked up to the 12 year old Irishwoman.

But what caught her attention was the weapon he wielded. Numbuh 50 Million B.C. had spoke of that weapon in the preparation classes. It was a Masamune, a holy weapon of mass destruction. No blacksmith had dared take on the work of Priest Goro. But apparently, this person had done exactly that.

"S-Stay back!" Numbuh 86 stuttered, backing away slowly while pointing a gun with a bottle cap at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth simply chortled and used his hydrokinesis to eliminate the liquid in the mustard blaster.

"Do you have any last words, child?" queried Sephiroth, obviously amused.

Numbuh 86 glared at the One Winged Angel with all the hate and venom she could muster and hollered at the top of her lungs "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

Sephiroth growled as the door was kicked open by around 20 children with weapons that looked like an eight year old made them. And knowing who he was fighting, that was very likely.

Numbuh 20/20, a boy who had poor vision but had sniper goggles on fired a bottle cap and a round of ketchup at Sephiroth, causing the One Winged Angel to stagger. But he was killed when Sephiroth rushed him, slicing a five inch wide hole in his chest with his Masamune.

"NO! Numbuh 20/20!"screamed Numbuh 86. She may dislike boys but Numbuh 20/20 was her teammate.

"Sad to lose your playmate, brat?" mocked Sephiroth as he sliced apart Numbuh 48 Flavor's ice cream bombs before they could detonate.

He stabbed Numbuh 48 Flavors through the chest while at the same time landing a volley of flames at Numbuh 116, incinerating the girl before she had a chance to react.

"You kids see? I am stronger than all of you combined. You cannot hope to defeat me," Sephiroth grinned evilly.

The operatives stationed at the Moon Base knew he was right. But that didn't stop them from fighting back.

Numbuh 51 rammed the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. at Sephiroth's back slamming him into a wall.

"I beat him!" yelled the covert pilot in delight.

But alas, it didn't stop the One Winged Angel, as Sephiroth merely sliced it apart from the inside.

Sephiroth then slashed his sword over his heart killing the comic fan.

Meanwhile Numbuh 3-2-1 was desperately trying to contact help. He was so caught up in finding help; he didn't even see Sephiroth from behind him as Sephiroth's Masamune cut open his skull.

Numbuh 86 snarled in frustration. They couldn't even touch him and five of their operatives were dead.

As Numbuh 269 died in a suicide attempt with a M.U.S.K.E.T., the operatives unleashed a combined flurry of assaults on Sephiroth.

But every attack they fired was only eliminated by Sephiroth's powers and Masamune.

"You brats are troublesome enough. Allow me to show you the most powerful element, something not even your super powered operatives can counteract," Sephiroth grinned snidely.

He held his hands up and every one saw three small asteroids dangerously close to the Moon Base.

"Meteor," whispered Sephiroth as the steroid hit the Moon Base, tearing it off its roots, sending it flying into the cold and bleakness of space.

Numbuh 86 took the remaining KND operatives into a Javelin provided by the Justice League. Taking the ship into space with Sephiroth in close pursuit, they did the only thing they could do.

They radioed the Watchtower, the Pit, Hogwarts, Sky High, and every ally they could think of.

The Pit was under attack from Cobra and Hydra, Sky High was combating rogue Sentinels manufactured by Lex Luthor and the combined efforts of Dormammu and Baron Mordo were easily defeating the students of Hogwarts.

But the Watchtower was available.

Numbuh 86 used her com-link to call Mr. Terrific at the JL Watchtower.

"Watchtower, how may we assist?" came a pleasant voice on the communicator.

"Well, ye stupid adult, SIX OF OUR CRUDDY MEMBERS ARE DEAD BECAUSE YOU WORTHLESS ADULTS DIDN'T HELP US!" bellowed Numbuh 86 at the top of her lungs.

Mr. Terrific winced and replied "We are terribly sorry for your loss. We are teleporting you into the Watchtower now,"

"Like you stupid adults care," scowled Numbuh 86. "A few kids out of the way will let ye tyrants try to manipulate kids even more,"

Terrific was already having a bad day and having the Irish Head of Decommissioning yell at him was just the icing on the cake.

"Listen, Fanny, you should have asked us for help. You let your misanthropy get the better of you and you are mourning your teammates. It is reasonable to be upset," replied Terrific soothingly as he teleported the KND onto the Watchtower.

But that was obviously a mistake as Numbuh 86's temper kicked in. She unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches on the epitome of Fair Play but stopped eventually with tears in her eyes.

"I-It's not fear," she sniffed. Mr. Terrific was saddened by the events too. Holding Fanny like a father figure, he quelled her anger as best as he could.

"Yo, kids, Terrific, some guy who looks like he needs a tan is fighting everyone," Flash came in unexpectedly, interrupting Terrific and Numbuh 86's moment.

True enough, Sephiroth was dueling with Shining Knight, Black Knight, and Snake Eyes of GI Joe all at once while reflecting attacks from Fire, Ice, and Banshee.

All other Leaguers were on the floor defeated by the One Winged Angel. Thankfully no one was dead.

Sephiroth cursed inwardly as he blocked a slash from Shining Knight and threw it back at the Survivor of Camelot, knocking him out.

Luthor never told him he'd be fighting the Justice League. He was his master but Sephiroth had his limits.

Numbuh 86 rushed in, carrying a new 2x4 invention courtesy of Numbuh 2 of Sector V. The B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. It shot a bear that squeezed its opponent very hard, causing them to fall into unconsciousness.

Fanny aimed and hit the One Winged Angel dead on, causing him to gasp for air. He was defeated by a three way assault from Fire, Ice, and Banshee.

Banshee noticed Fanny and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Fanny? Is that you?" questioned Banshee.

"Yes it is, dad," smiled Fanny. She had thought the villain Mr. Boss to be her father but she found out she was the daughter of Banshee and Moira MacTaggert recently. They were a caring family, unlike most adults.

The Kids Next Door were absorbed into the JLU, making them even more unlimited. Sephiroth teleported back to his base when Fanny and Banshee were having a family reunion.

LEGION OF DOOM SWAMP BASE.

Lex Luthor and Doctor Doom, the two leaders of the Legion of Doom were questioning Sephiroth about his mission.

Sephiroth felt fear for the first time in years.

"So you failed," Doom muttered in disappointment.

"With all due respect, sir, I was doing fine at the Moon Base. When the KND went to the Watchtower, then I had trouble against all the superhumans and I was distracted so the Irish whelp hit me," Sephiroth explained.

"Now, Victor, Sephiroth helped us. Now another group of superhumans will be forced to not help their allies. Now, how are our allies doing at the Pit, Hogwarts, and Sky High?" Luthor convinced Doom to not kill Sephiroth with those words.

"Delightful, and Vilgax and Cyborg Superman are engaging the Autobots alongside Starscream as we speak," Doom replied.

"And the League is stretched thin by Sentinels, our members, and natural crises," smirked Luthor.

Their was no chance the LOD could lose.


	15. Days of Future Onslaughts

Days of Future Onslaughts

Lex Luthor and Doctor Doom sat at their ebony table, idly sipping coffee and discussing future plans.

"So the Sentinels,Prowlers,and Nimrod will deliver the onslaught on Sky High? Forgive me, but those worthless tin cans were defeated by 13 low level superhumans,"snorted Doctor Doom, referring to the X Men.

"The X-Men were very skilled in their powers and remember, it was only the Phoenix who destroyed Master Mold,"retorted Lex Luthor.

"Well, forgive me, Lex, but you have to admit, it does seem rather far fetched that a few irrelevant robots can eliminate an entire school of superhumans,"Doom commented, this time more civilly.

"Not a problem,Victor. Although Sephiroth failed at the Moon Base, the Sentinels I have little faith in as well. Which is why I will be sending another robot as a last resort,"grinned Luthor.

Doom picked up that Lex had a big plan and smirked under his helmet. "I'm sure it will kill most of those miserable brats if your Sentinels don't,"

"Yes it will,"smiled Luthor,rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Whatever Lex had planned, Sky High would never be the same if he used it.

Sky High

"All right,you brats, get back with my whistle!"bellowed Coach Boomer,his sonic boom knocking over a few students and All American Boy.

"You must be careful,Coach Boomer,"sighed Principal Powers as she walked forward, inciting an air of respect for the students and teachers.

"Sorry,Principal P. Those brats stole my whistle, and I'm gonna throttle 'em,"snarled Boomer.

The moment he said that, a white haired boy with a green spandex uniform as well as a pink haired girl with a purple uniform walked in, carrying the shiny silver object that started the whole ruckus.

"Here you go,coach,"snickered the girl, handing him the whistle before the two ran away from the fuming Boomer before he could actually throttle them like he had said he would.

"Why I oughta,"Boomer growled,beyond fury but he was interrupted.

BOOOM!

The wall of the cafeteria was detonated by multiple beams of purple and yellow energy. An echelon of purple and pink robots emerged along with their leader.

It was covered in white and pink paint, along with a 14 foot height, with cold yellow eyes that watched your every move. It's name was Nimrod,leader of the Sentinels.

"Designation. Terminate metahumans,mutants,aliens,vigilantes,and mystics. Targets found,"Nimrod boomed as he saw the cafeteria filled with superheroes in training.

Around 200 Sentinels, all of them around 10 feet tall flew through, with their commander Nimrod steadily holding it's finger at the crowd.

The Super Soldier serum empowered teenager MVP rushed into a crowd of Sentinels, destroying one by one, to save his crush, Cloud 9, a metahuman with the ability to ride on a cloud.

Unfortunately for the grandson of Abraham Erskine,inventor of the Super Soldier serum, MVP saved his crush but was incinerated by three Sentinels lasers, leaving Abigail to defend herself from the tyrannic mechs.

"MICHAEL!"shrieked Cloud 9 in horror.

Komodo, a reptilian teenage mutant leapt from her space on the wood table right onto a Sentinel's shoulder. She unleashed her claws and slashed the Sentinel's head straight off.

The teenage heroes fought long and hard, destroying Sentinels and Prowlers left and right. Meanwhile the adults were combating Nimrod.

Powers regained her breath after being shoved into a wall in her comet form by Nimrod's energy bolts. While she temporarily rested, Coach Boomer used his sonic boom to stun Nimrod, leaving Professor Medulla to fire an energy torpedo at the mech from Earth 311.

It impacted harmlessly as Nimrod's invulnerability made him unstoppable against most weapons and powers.

"Oh no,"moaned Boomer as he and Medulla were shoved back by a flick of Nimrod's wrist.

Principal Powers rushed Nimrod in her comet form, impacting roughly against the metal exterior of Nimrod's body. It caused an explosion that barely affected Nimrod, and she was once again taken out of the fight.

All American Boy tried to use his judo knowledge to enact a throw on Nimrod but he was promptly blasted away, unconscious.

Medulla took out a blaster from his lab coat pocket. It was very tiny but it had a big punch. He aimed at Nimrod who was trying to tag Professor Elast. It launched a small blue beam of light,resembling a bullet.

Nimrod was thrust off his feet by the plethora of flames that erupted from the small bullet. He crashed into a pile of crates,sending a wooden spike through his weak spot in the back, causing a surge of electricity then Nimrod was depowered.

"Finally,"muttered Professor Elast,exhausted from avoiding Nimrod for so long.

Suddenly an explosion filled the eardrums of the teachers. It was coming from the cafeteria... where all the students were.

"The kids!"they all yelled simultaneously, rushing into combat.

They saw a tall 30 foot purple robot with only darkness inside his helmet,accompanied by two black octopus like robots.

Onslaught, a cloned fusion of Charles Xavier and Magneto,with a multitude of other abilities as well as two Omnidroids, who killed almost all of the first superheroes.

Onslaught delivered a punch to Butterball, an invulnerable metahuman.

"Aah!"Butterball screamed in horror as his obese body was sent crashing down through the atmosphere.

Butterball was only the beginning. 39 other students were slaughtered by the Omnidroids alone. Onslaught killed 92.

But they were defeated, by D-Struct, a Bang Baby from Dakota, who sacrificed himself in an explosion of electricity, shutting both of the mechs down for good.

"Wow,"was all All American Boy could say and it summed up the situation.


	16. Hogwarts Battle of the Spirits

Hogwarts Battle of the Spirits

Disclaimer-Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Buffy belongs to whoever, Naruto belongs to whoever,Percy Jackson belongs to whoever, Baron Mordo and Dormammu belong to Marvel Comics.

It had been a quiet day at Hogwarts, the school of mystics,chakra-users,and the other magical related superhumans. The worse thing that happened was Hagrid somehow summoned a group of angry Centaurs. But it wouldn't be quiet for long.

Two figures,enemies, patiently walked up to the Hogwarts grounds. One of the unknown assailants hurled a red lightning bolt at a school room,instantly killing three students in an explosion of electricity.

The first was garbed in an Islamic green and pea color combo for an armor,with emerald leggings. Also with a dark mustache, made him the perfect candidate for a stereotypical villain. Surrounded by an unearthly yellow aura,made his appearance especially haunting. Baron Mordo,enemy of Doctor Strange,servant of Doctor Doom.

The second was much more fearsome. He had an appearance resembling a demon, right down to the crimson muscular body. His head was coated in flame, which received jokes from the hero Booster Gold as lighting marshmallows on it. But he truly was a daunting sight, especially to the untrained magical warriors at Hogwarts. Dormammu, conqueror of the Dark Dimension.

Although one student had to crack "Dude, why are you naked?"

Dormammu responded by creating a dark purple portal over the young troublemaker, covering him in his zombie-like slaves called the Mindless Ones. Slowly he was trampled,beaten,and dead.

The headmaster looked down in alarm, but then she viewed the battle again. Her students were using every strategic move they had ever been taught. She was amazed how skilled they were in the battlefield when they were slackers in the classrooms.

A combined echelon of 21 witches and wizards yelled out "Incendio!" forcing Baron Mordo back. But most of them were outright slaughtered by the grayish Mindless Ones,wielding a combination of adamantium alloy and titanium in their swords, so they couldn't be destroyed.

Wizards and witches fell one by one,second by second. The best assault was when a student used the Levicorpus spell to hang Mordo upside down, then leaving other students the opportunity to cast a Stinging Hex on Mordo, causing a minor electric shocks as well as boiling red welts, causing extreme pain to the Baron.

But Dormammu manipulated the boils to be non existent with his matter manipulation and crushed almost all of them to death with an armada of Mindless Ones. The students painfully found out their physical strength was 5 tons, resulting in battered skulls, crushed rib cages and death.

"This is stupid. We're losing every battle we enter,"growled a blond boy in an orange and black jumpsuit,named Naruto Uzamaki as he used his favorite attack to disable most of the seeming near infinite Mindless Ones. The Shadow Clone Technique. Creating almost 300 clones of himself, Naruto's clones charged the enemies,disabling almost all of them with a flurry of martial arts. Unfortunately this attack let Naruto nearly drained of chakra, leaving him useless for the rest of the fight.

"We'll be fine,Naruto. Get to safety!"ordered a pink haired girl with a pink blouse and a red shirt,as well as grey gloves and boots named Sakura Haruno. She then used her favorite attack to stun a group of Mindless Ones, Sakura Blizzard Jutsu. She hurled a storm of kunais at a group of Mindless Ones surrounding Dormammu, that released exploding bags that detonated over the ruler of the Dark Dimension and his servants,drenching them in an outburst of flames.

"Insolent whelps! You dare strike Dormammu!"growled Dormammu in utter outrage and to be frank, insult. He hurled a barrage of fireballs at the two ninjas but they were both easily dodged by the two ninjas in training's skills.

Naruto and Sakura rushed forward at Dormammu,engaging him in hand to hand. It was likely suicidal, but these two were only thinking about stopping Dormammu. Sakura made a Chakra Scalpel and sliced a hole in the the Black Baron's stomach. Unfortunately, it healed at speeds that astonished anyone who fought him for the first time.

"Hah. If that is the best you brats have to offer, I think I'll wonder how you defeated any enemy,"smirked Dormammu as he knocked the two chakra wielders back with a round of blood red energy bolts.

"I wonder that too. But they usually have help,"answered a voice from behind the Dread One. It was a 19 year old man with a military style uniform,black mask that covered all of his face except for a left eye as well as a dark bandana with the thunderbolt signal on a silver plating. Kakashi Hatake, the chakra trainer, better known as the Copying Ninja.

"I bested your students,Hatake. If you think you can defeat me, you're welcome to try and fail,"smiled Dormammu in delight at the thought of killing the Kakashi Sensei,readying a barrage of fire balls.

"Then allow me, fire face,"growled Kakashi as he leapt into the sky, performing two somersaults and landing a kick to Dormammu's chest, stunning the Black Baron. He followed up with a Lightning Blade, that filled Dormammu with electricity, causing the Dread One to scream in pain. Sadly though, Kakashi was temporarily defeated with Dread Dormammu opened a portal above him, filled with Mindless Ones with swords,ready to kill the Copying Ninja.

"I am mystic energy, you buffoons! If you wish to stop me, then so be it!"boomed Dormammu, laughing as he saw Kakashi struggling against his Mindless Ones.

He was answered by a brown haired boy with a red T-shirt that said Camp Half Blood with a Pegasus on it. He walked up to Dormammu, wielding a gold pen. He clicked it and a longsword took its place.

"Tidal Wave!"the boy bellowed, as the very same engulfed Dread Dormammu. Dormammu scowled in annoyance and began to fight Percy Jackson,the Son of Poseidon, while at the same time reflecting the attacks of Naruto and Sakura.

Meanwhile Baron Mordo was dealing with Jenny Calendar who was the new headmaster of Hogwarts, the demigods of Camp Half Blood, and a handful of Slayers.

Jenny used to be a mere principal. Now she taught wizards,witches,slayers,ninjas,demigods,and much more. Jenny swung her katana at Mordo, but only hit his force field. Clarisse La Rue, the daughter of Ares who also had his blessing, tore the force field of Mordo apart, grabbed the man inside and began a brutal onslaught of punches,kicks,tackles,and piledrivers on Mordo.

"Someone want to help her?"queried the satyr Grover Underwood,wincing at Baron Mordo's screams of pain.

"No, I may be psycho, but I'm not stupid,"quipped Dana. "Hey,La Rue, punch him in the balls for me!"

Clarisse did exactly that, causing howls of agony to fill the air. While the daughter of Ares for lack of a better term, engaged, Mordo in battle, Shino, a chakra wielder as well as Severus Snape, the only surviving teacher tried to defend the 32 surviving students from the hundreds of mindless ones.

Shino used his insect communication powers to summon a legion of fire ants,termites, and all other insects to feast upon the surviving Mindless Ones. He was assisted by the three remaining clones of Naruto from his spell as well as the Slayers Caridad and Shannon.

Naruto's clones used a fastball special on a group of Mindless Ones, knocking their heads clean off while Caridad and Shannon used their swords to slice apart the zombie like foes, watching each others backs as they sliced them to shreds.

Dormammu was having a much harder time. The four heroes he was fighting previously gave him enough of an annoyance but now he was fighting Team Guy, Naruto,Sasuke,Kakashi,Percy Jackson,Grover Underwood,Annabeth, Jenny Calender,the potential slayers,and Buffy.

The team was smart at fighting. Instead of taking turns, they blitzed him. An example was Buffy,Dana,Kennedy,Annabeth,and Percy all taking a slice at Dormammu with their swords leaving an opening for Grover to use the Panic, which was the cry of pain. It stunned Dormammu long enough for a surviving witch to use the Immobulus charm to disable Dread Dormammu.

"Let's finish this,"Kakashi growled. Everyone figured he was about to kill the Black Baron but to their surprise, he didn't. His eye became red and black as Dormammu started to glow, dissipating him and the Mindless Ones into nothingness.

"Did you,"gasped Jenny Calendar in fright and worry

"No,ma'am, I didn't. He is banished to his own realm permanently with his abilities drained forever. But since he is magical energy,he'll likely reform within a few years,"explained the Copying Ninja.

"Well,we won the battle. Guess its time to part AY!"whooped Grover as he got out some tennis balls from his pocket and started to munch on them, much to the disgust of his peers and allies.

"Do you have to do that,Grover?"moaned Jenny,knowing it was a habit of Grover's but still perturbed.

"Sorry,ma'am,"Grover responded sheepishly,taking one quick bite and putting them in his right pocket.

"Well, I think Grover's right. Let's party!"whooped the slayer Faith in delight.

This lead to a chorus of Yeahs, Woo hoos, and other sounds of delight.


	17. YO JOE!

YO JOE!

Disclaimer-I own the idea. Dr. Doom,Hydra,and some others belong to Marvel,Lex Luthor and Deathstroke belong to DC,GI Joe is owned by Hasbro,the Misfits are owned by Red Witch

I'd like to thank Red Witch for letting me use her Misfits, and if possible I would like to use L1701E's characters in my fics. Sorry If I get something wrong,if it is, then that's the way it is in my universe. I think Althea's last name was changed during a one shot, so ah well. This is my version of the Misfitverse. All will be explained. All Misfits, past and present, as well as some new recruits will be in here.

1. Don't remember Shane's name but yeah that's his name in my universe.

Legion of Doom Swamp Base

The metal clad dictator of Latveria, and also common foe of the Fantastic Four Victor von Doom stood in a conference room with the multimillionaire Lex Luthor, who often opposed the Justice League. Since both of the groups merged, as well as almost every force for justice on the planet Earth, Doom and Luthor formed the Legion of Doom to take them down.

"So, even though my soldier Sephiroth failed against the KND and the Avatar, you're's did no better. Is Mordo still in the infirmary from the brat daughter of Ares?"chuckled Lex Luthor darkly,sipping his red wine.

"Yes, but you are forgetting that Mordo and Dormammu proved more than a match for Hogwarts. They killed all but 40 of the faculty and students. And Dormammu was more than a match for the chakra users. Coincidentally my Nimrod and Sentinels killed quite a few Sky High children,"responded Doom with a piercing glare that wet the pants of Ben Grimm of himself.

Lex Luthor only laughed and responded "You are forgetting that the old fool Syndrome's Omnidroids and my robot Onslaught did ninety percent of that mission,no?"

Doom cursed inwardly but his composure did nothing to reveal it. Luthor had a point. Onslaught had killed almost a hundred superheroes in training at the floating hunk of metal known as Sky High. Plus he had been nigh unstoppable until the Bang Baby D-Struct detonated himself to save the school.

"Yes, but the mission was not a complete loss. Sky High is nearly bankrupt from all the lawsuits from the deceased's parents and loved ones,"Doom pointed out optimistically.

"True,old friend,"sighed Luthor. "Regardless,let us hope Deathstroke can do well with his forces to combat those army brats and insane soldiers,"

"Yes. Now, me and numerous magic users need to try and control a space anomaly to our gains,"grinned Doom evilly, causing Lex to smirk as the two leaders parted ways.

Misfit Manor

A brown shaded two story house which looked like a regular,normal house at first glance stood near some unknown mountain range,its location known only by the founding Justice League, the mysterious government organization known as the Jugglers,the terrorist group Cobra, and the mutant version of the Illuminati also known as the Hellfire Club.

But at second glance, all you could see were rampant explosions and to put it bluntly, insanity. This house was home of the Misfits, mainly former enemies who turned to side of good. From Pyro and Arcade to former loyalist to Magneto,Quicksilver.

But with friends like these who needs enemies?

Wavedancer aka Althea Delgato cuddled happily with her fiancee Toad aka Todd Tolensky while Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff chased after Quicksilver aka Pietro Maximoff while the latter was bellowing at the top of his lungs 'bloody murder! Help me, oh god, help me!'.

Shooter aka Shane Sullivan(1) was playing a three way video game with the genderless assassin Xi and the human computer expert(translation, geek) Arcade.

The handlers, plus the new ones known as Agent Six and Doctor Holiday struggled to separate Blob from helping Wanda's merciless tirade on the albino speedster, Quicksilver.

All the Misfits were entertained one way or another, if it was humane or not. But their escapades would be nothing against the army on their doorstep, literally.

A one eyed man in light orange and deep navy blue calmly walked forward, the ammunition from his gun stretching from his holster to his shoulder. Also armed with two katanas and multiple other weapons in his utility belt,Slade Wilson was a sight to behold in fear and horror.

But what truly caught their eye was the army of red,green,blue and purple soldiers. Cobra Commander,head of Cobra, had assassinated the leaders of Hydra and absorbed them into his organization,making an army of about 3,000.

"What are we waiting for? Let's kick Cobra butt!"snapped Shooter in impatience.

"Not yet, no ands,ifs, or buts,"replied Roadblock,the GI Joe's team's heavy machine gunner. Most soldiers couldn't even pick up Roadblock's M-2 50 HMG, let alone fire it.

"Marvin,this is Cobra and Deathstroke. One dangerous enemy, and a just as bad armada,"retorted Spirit, wishing revenge after one mission where Avalanche was nearly slaughtered by the Dreadnoks.

"This is tiresome. Cobra, march out and slay the Joes and Misfits!"yelled Cobra Commander as his troops marched out and struck at the teens and soldiers.

Roadblock, Spirit,Cover Girl,and Shipwreck charged forward in a unified effort, pumping lead into dozens of Cobra soldiers. However, they soon found themselves in combat with a Hydra experiment.

The experiment looked like a 17 year old teenage girl, with black, ebony hair,combed straight down and genetically engineered to stay that way. With green eyes and red, thin lips,as well as a hand on her hip, she had a composure that plain out said, mess with me and I kill you.

But what caught the four Joes' attention was two adamantium claws that exited her knuckles on both hands with a SNIKT! There was also a claw on both of her feet.

"She's like that mutant Wolverine!"gasped Spirit as he ducked out of the way of a roundhouse kick from X-23, only for Cover Girl to leap out of the way of a forward strike with her claws.

"Sorry,Injun, but I'm his clone! And proud of it!"grinned X-23 insanely as she sliced apart one of Shipwreck's Desert Eagles.

"Yow! She's psycho!"yelped Shipwreck as he leapt out of the way of a flying butterfly kick.

Cover Girl fired her two pistols at the teenage experiment but X-23 ducked out of the way and landed a kick to Spirit. But the clone of Wolverine was grabbed from behind by a muscular African American body.

Roadblock glared at the mentally unstable clone of Wolverine and commented "All right, you psychotic clone, you cannot hope to take us on alone,"

"Maybe, but then again,"X-23 began as she enacted a beautiful judo throw on the heavy machine gunner sending him crashing into a group of Greenshirts.

"Roadblock!"screamed Toad from across the field. In his rage, Toad nearly killed Torch the Dreadnok flamethrower wielder with a kick enhanced by his mutated legs.

He was accompanied by Xi and Shooter,as well as the newest member, Circe, not a mutant, but a surviving Evo. All Evos were deactivated but some remained. Everyone has dormant nanites in them, but they won't erupt unless activated. Circe could make a wolf's mouth replace her own and emit a sonic scream from it, that also attracted Evos.

X-23 easily finished Cover Girl with a flying butterfly kick and landed a haymaker to Shipwreck, knocking the two out cold.

But an array of bullets from Spirit and Roadblock, who was back up with his heavy machine gun.

"All right, it shall be fun to shoot you with my gun,"growled Roadblock in fury as he emptied his machine gun on the girl,knowing she would heal. He was correct but X-23 finally got tagged by one of the Joes.

"If this is how Wolverine used to be and worse, than I would hate to fight him"gulped Spirit as he landed some shots in her shoulder and arm, only for them to pop out moments later.

Eventually Spirit was out of gunfire and ran off to assist his son in fighting Deathstroke,\ and two Crimson Guards.

"HAH!"snapped Avalanche as he landed a kick to chin of one of the guards, then geomanced the earth into an upward spike,popping the Crimson Guard into the air.

Spirit used an AK-47 of a fallen Cobra to engage in a gunfight with the Crimson Guard and quickly won against the incompetent lackey.

Destro soon found himself engaging against the pilot Ace and the SEAL Wet Suit, but he easily killed Ace and overpowered Wet Suit.

"Wet Suit!"yelled Leatherneck in anger. "Figures SEALS would be no good on land,"the Marine muttered as he fired rounds from his machine gun at Destro, one round hitting his shoulder, the other hitting his heart.

The weapons manufacturer fell to the ground in a heap,blood pouring out from his heart.

"Not bad,Joe,"Destro coughed before he died, falling to the ground.

Meanwhile Roadblock,Toad,Xi,Shooter,and Circe were proving to be more than a match for X-23. Circe unleashed a sonic wail on the psychotic clone by opening a wolf's mouth from her's leaving an opening for Toad and Xi to unleash a combined volley of punches,kicks,and slashes.

Shooter and Roadblock made sure she couldn't move with their energy bolts and bullets at X-23's back and head.

X-23 walked backward staggered but rushed forward angrily,slicing a hole in Shooter's neck, causing the former gang leader to collapse in pain,slowly dying.

"Shane!"screamed Roadblock and the Misfits in anguish. "All right, you witch, you aren't getting away on a hitch!"

Despite Roadblock's constant need for rhyming,the Misfits agreed with him. Toad unleashed his best kick on X-23,fracturing her skull. It would have killed a normal person but the clone was anything but normal. Xi scratched his claws along her head and chest causing her to keel over.

Circe was unsure of what to do. It reminded her all too well of her days with Van Kleiss. She closed her eyes and remembered.

_Flashback_

_It was one of the worst times in the human-EVO war. The past three Presidents had been assassinated by Van Kleiss's Dark EVOs. This would be their fourth._

_A portly man, around 40, with a spectacle, was born in America,raised in Britain,now an immigrant to America. President James H. Lowheak._

_Circe yelped as the wolf like EVO Biowulf brushed by her without a thought. _Nice guy, _she thought to herself before rushing forward by her friend Breach._

"_Hey, Breach. So where is he?"Circe asked nervously as Breach opened a portal containing large amounts of grenades over the fortified building, causing it to detonate as the group of them ran free._

_The heroes arrived too late. Rex. Circe liked him. He was a bit of a pain, but she liked him. Now she had to fight him as well as his monkey and a few kids like him, and a red demon._

_Rex knocked out the being made of electricity Overload with his Final Fantasy rip off of a sword. She saw Rex plunge it into the electrokinetic's stomach, putting him out of commission for at least a month._

"_Rex! Please! Van Kleiss just wants the best!"Circe begged, ducking the laser fire from Bobo Haha,Rex's partner and pet._

"_Circe, killing 20 million people isn't exactly wanting the best! He tried to kill the UN! Doesn't that ring a bell! I'm sorry, Circe but I can't do this anymore!"Rex yelled. Unfortunately a Secret Service man tried to interrupt their fight, but in Circe's sorrow,she killed him,targeting him with a scream of such high decibels it broke the man._

"_That's what I'm talking about! We're through!"Rex yelled, not believing the girl he loved could do this monstrous act._

_Flashback End_

She couldn't do it. Not after what Rex said. The war ended at that battle with the cure. 2008 had been a hell of a year, with the JLU forming three months later. Circe couldn't kill her, even if she simply was an absurd science experiment.

Concurrently,Avalanche,Spirit,and Wavedancer were battling Deathstroke.

Spirit unloaded his pistol on Slade,narrowly missing every time due to Deathstroke's metahuman agility surpassing Olympic level. Avalanche caused an earthquake,briefly making Wilson stagger,leaving Althea to use Trinity's Portable Ocean on Slade, which combined with her powers and Pyro teaching her how to make shapes,enabled her to make a giant hand to bash 'Stroke around with.

Avalanche prepared a nice lofty rock for Deathstroke to hit, and Spirit fired rounds into the shoulders and legs to increase the pain. But to their shock,Deathstroke now had a healing factor and the pyrokinesis he once had when he was gifted by Trigon and fought the Titans.

Deathstroke hurled a stream of flame,melting Spirit's pistol into molten slag.

"Hot,hot,hot!"yelped Spirit as he let it go, now with second degree burns.

"Dad,go to Lifeline in the infirmary! Hurry!"Avalanche urged.

"No,son, I must help,"Spirit said,gritting from the pain.

"Don't worry, Spirit. We'll cover you!"encouraged Low Light as him and Cover Girl recovered from the fight with Cobra and X-23.

Low Light barreled towards Deathstroke in his adamantium form,but the aforementioned assassin rolled out of the way and hurled an F1 grenade at the form shifting sniper.

Even in adamantium form it hurt. Low Light was stunned from the blowout and this lead Cover Girl to cover him with machine gun fire. However Deathstroke had an AK-47 on his back and outmatched her smaller gunfire.

Avalanche,Wavedancer,and now Blob,Quicksilver,and Scarlet Witch all ganged up on Deathstroke with their powers. Avalanche and Wavedancer used the Earthquake Tsunami attack to try and take down Deathstroke but the assassin dodged it, quite easily actually.

Scarlet Witch however, held him in place with her hex magic, like she usually does to beat up Quicksilver. This lead Blob and Pietro to rush Deathstroke. Slade was hit by a volley of punches from the albino speedster Quicksilver and the wrecking ball punches courtesy of Blob.

Eventually,Deathstroke was down for the count.

"Yeah! I beat him! Woo hoo!"boasted Quicksilver.

Wanda sighed, and tackled him,beating him mercilelessly.


	18. Transform and Roll Out

Disclaimer-I only own the plotline. I don't know Transformers that well,so forgive me if I get personalities wrong. And abilities and characteristics,too. Some weapons are my ideas,like Gizmo's energy axes and Backbeat's SR-22,which I think is an energy blaster.

Transform and Roll Out

CLANG!

Vilgax and Cyborg Superman were two members of Lex Luthor and Dr. Doom's Legion of Doom. The deadly duo were trying to kill every superhero on the planet, and had crippled many heroes around the globe. The heroine of Texas,Shooting Star had been slaughtered mercilessly by Deathstroke recently,leaving Houston's hero Texas Twister in grief.

Now the Chimera Sui Genesis and the organic clone of Superman were trekking stealthily up to the Autobot's headquarters. They soon saw the action loving Autobot,Hot Rod guarding the headquarters.

"Hey,what are you two doing here?"snapped Hot Rod,his plasma blasters glowing green as he aimed at the two Legionnaires,prepping for a fight.

"Your enemy,boy. I have fought insolent whelps like you. Don't expect mercy,"growled Vilgax as he plucked his sword from its resting plate on his back, causing it to glow a dark flame.

"I'll just tangle with the others,"grinned Cyborg Superman in anticipation,ready to tear apart some Autobots.

Hot Rod released a plasma ball of energy,erupting into an energy burst on the squid face conqueror's chest. But since Vilgax had the invulnerability of the heroes Tini and Ultimos of the Galactic Enforcers,he easily absorbed it without much damage.

"Ah crud,"Hot Rod gulped(or did the closest thing an Autobot could) as he retracted a saw blade from his left arm and rushed Vilgax. However this was a large mistake,as Vilgax was far superior in swordsmanship. Hot Rod thrust his blade forward,aiming for the stomach,only to be thrown back by Vilgax's fire sword.

Hot Rod stumbled back,trying to regain his balance. He backed away from Vilgax and turned his hands into machine gun-like turrets,firing a rapid barrage of energy bullets,causing the conqueror of ten worlds to be stunned by the unrelenting attack,but retain his battle ready.

The young Autobot saw he had little chance and tried calling for back up. He dialed his communicator, trying to call assistance,but all he could hear was static. And that meant something bad was happening.

He felt a sword plunge into his back,causing sparks to fly over the Autobot. He tried to choke out a response,or even a witty quip,but he found himself experiencing the Blue Screen of Death.

"Ah,it is unfortunate I could not do this to the Tennyson brat. But you are fine for now,"Vilgax mused as he retrieved his sword from Hot Rod's motionless corpse.

Vilgax rushed forward with Ultimos' speed to combat the rest of the Autobots alongside Cyborg Superman. He stumbled upon Cyborg Superman engaging in combat with three Autobots.

Download,an Autobot who could morph into a moving missile launcher and fire them in his humanoid form, Gizmo, an Autobot who could transform into a dune buggy and wields two energy axes,and Backbeat,yet another Autobot whose transformation was a hover crane and uses an SR-22 for a weapon.

Download morphed into his vehicle form and drove randomly,firing missiles at Henshaw,causing the Cyborg Superman to stumble,but his invulnerability made him withstand the missiles with almost no damage. Hank returned the favor by unleashing a rapid barrage of energy bolts which the missile launching Autobot barely managed to dodge.

Backbeat chose to fire a rapid barrage of energy bolts on Henshaw, but Cyborg Superman's force fields made the blasts impact harmlessly, followed by Hank making a rope out of his yellow Power Ring, catching the Autobot and bashing him into the walls of the building,causing Backbeat to be temporarily out of the fight.

"Ah crud,he got Backbeat!"moaned Gizmo as he rushed Hank with his energy axes,cleaving through his force field, but some heat vision from the scientist turned insane mechanoid incinerated part of one of the axes,burning it,causing Gizmo to yelp in pain and drop the axe in fright. He back flipped away from the fight,with his one functional axe.

"So,I wonder how you fools managed to beat someone like Megatron,"thought Cyborg Superman aloud as he unleashed two energy bolts at the two robots. One was reflected by Gizmo's axe,sending it back at Hank,but the insane mechanoid simply took it without so much as a wince. Download wasn't so lucky,as he was blown back by the force of the blast,causing him to crash into Backbeat's unconscious body.

"I haven't the slightest idea,"replied Vilgax,who entered the fight. Slicing through Gizmo's axes with his fire sword, he heard the technology specialist make what sounded like a plea for help. Vilgax smirked and rammed his fist into the chest of the robot,putting him permanently out of commission.

They were anything but finished,however. After Cyborg Superman beheaded Backbeat and Download with two scythe constructs,the two rushed forward to fight against the next group. They soon found a room which showed 12 Autobot signatures inside.

Broadside,an Autobot whose personality was fearful in most cases,but ready for battle in others,shifted into his form, resembling a fighter jet from Earth. Broadside flew forward,hurling a rapid barrage of bullets,piercing the skin of Vilgax and impacting against Hank Henshaw's force field. But his bravado was sliced down by the reinforcements Vilgax called to further humiliate and eliminate the Autobots,not that they were needed,mind you.

Bizarro,an incomplete clone of Superman,accompanied by the alien dragon Fin Fang Foom and the former accuser Ronan. Bizarro rammed into Broadside mid-flight,leaving the fearful Autobot to plummet to the ground where Ronan fired an enormous arc of energy at his back,finishing with Fin Fang Foom incinerating him in a wave of flame.

During the time Broadside was slaughtered by the Legion's reinforcements, almost every Autobot still surviving from the war with Megatron and the Decepticons arrived on the scene,ready to combat the Legionnaires.

Not to say the Legion didn't fight back. Ronan's matter manipulation proved invaluable as he turned unlucky Autobots such as the Dinobot Swoop who was a reserve or the escape artist Getaway into simple,bland water.

Bizarro easily took down most of the Transformers,leaving most dead from his fists of fury as they impacted against the metal frames of the robots,leaving most worthless scrap metal.

But the most damaging to the Autobots was Fin Fang Foom,who incinerated half the Autobots with his fiery breath, leaving most to retreat. But Foom's massive form and rough hide made most of the attacks a waste of ammo and/or time.

However help was on the way for the Autobots. The elite five, who had been stationed on Earth and fighting villains on the planet,such as the surviving Decepticons. Now they were fighting Earth's rogues on their home planet,Cybertron.

Prowl,a calm Autobot who loved interacting with Earth's creatures and nature chose acrobatics to distract Ronan the Accuser while providing a distraction so Bulkhead could land a haymaker on the Accuser. Ronan would later admit to the nurses at Luthor's med ward that his punches felt like wrecking balls.

Bumblebee,joined by Ratchet took on Bizarro. Ratchet decked the clone in the stomach,knocking the wind out of the deformed creation.

"Me not beat you up now,"growled Bizarro as he hurled a powerhouse fist at Ratchet's head.

"Now,now. Dear ugly,this is a message from Bumblebee. Consider your butt whooped!"cheered Bumblebee as he unloaded his shock stingers at Bizarro,filling him with electricity,stopping him from attacking Ratchet. Ratchet then used the opportunity to bash his ambulance form into the clone,putting Bizarro out of the fight,as the Legion's teleporters brought him and Ronan back.

Fin Fang Foom lumbered over the four mechs and hurled fire balls from his mouth at the four,which either hit their target or missed it.

In Bulkhead's case,it was the latter. "Ow!"griped Bulkhead,slightly singed from the fire balls. He retaliated with his two wrecking balls, knocking the dragon in the cheek.

"RAAAAHH!" bellowed Foom as he felt the impact of Bulkhead's wrecking balls. Ratchet and Bumblebee teamed up,using their shock stingers to disable the dragon, with him being teleported back to the Legion's swamp base.

Meanwhile,Optimus Prime was engaging Vilgax. Prime thrust his axe at Vilgax's fire-sword,knocking it back, but Vilgax's force beam knocked him back. Clutching his ribs in pain,he gritted his metal teeth and rushed at Vilgax,with the sheer blow of his axe knocking him back.

Prime and Vilgax then engaged in a swift sword fight,which should have been slower thanks to their bulky weapons. But Vilgax soon met Prowl's motorcycle transformation,whose wheel dented his face.

"Worthless android! I tire of this!"growled Vilgax as he combined the speed and strength of Ultimos and his flame sword to stagger Prime,but before he could do anything else, he met the sheer power of Bumblebee and Ratchet's electrostatic bursts,causing him to fall unconscious,in a massive heap.

Cyborg Superman retreated, but yelled "This isn't over!" as him and Vilgax were engulfed by the crimson light, 'porting them back to Earth.

"Well,that was...bad,"Bulkhead said bluntly,which earned him a stern glare from Prime.

"All we can do now is rebuild,"Prime spoke to the saddened crowd with an air of inspiration,boosting everyone's morale as they cheered,clapping,with one Autobot hurling an explosive into the air as fireworks.


	19. White Warlords

White Warlords

Disclaimer-Nothing but the storyline.

Location-Justice League Watchtower One

Michael Holt rapidly typed away on the Watchtower mainline computer,trying to answer to every mission he could. He had help from multiple Shield,Providence,and Plumber agents, but still,it wasn't enough to keep track of almost 100 missions at a time.

"Fire,why are you in hell? Oh, Booster used one of Doctor Strange's magical totems? Now,I see. Etrigan is there too? Oh great,sending backup now,"sighed Mr. Terrific as he called up Hellboy and Spawn to get the Leaguers out of Hell,also known as Mephisto's Realm.

Holt groaned quite loudly and answered every question he could, telling Vibe that he needed to return to the Watchtower or Klaw would just use his powers against him, as well as informing Dagger that demons like Shax would feel the damage of her reformation daggers.

He saw multiple missions on Earth being enacted and villains falling one by one. After half of the heroes in the world were decimated by Lex Luthor's attacks, heroes were working extra hard to defeat every villain.

The Misfits, a group of mutant adolescents who worked for GI Joe,assisted Vibe and War Machine in New York against Whiplash,Crimson Dynamo,and Klaw.

But what caught his attention was on Mars,where Martian Manhunter,Emma Frost,and Sunfire were trying to stop the White Martians from returning to Earth.

Terrific hoped for the best and prepared for the worst as he readied his button, which would summon every on-duty Justice Leaguer to fight off something strong,used against the Lord of Chaos Mordru and a few others.

Mars

J'onn J'onzz lead his mutant companions into the decorated hallways of the Imperium tomb,where every White Martian was frozen in stasis fields. Protex,leader of the superteam Hyperclan,was proven to be a White Martian in disguise as well as the rest of his team.

Protex was trying to revive his race. If they did,they would kill J'onn J'onzz and destroy Earth in their battle for universal conquest.

"So,this Protex guy,he's bad news,isn't he?"Sunfire asked cautiously,just waiting for an attack. His pyrokinetic abilities would be detrimental to the White Martians,which was good. Thankfully J'onn had overcame his fear of fire.

"Yes,he is,Toshi,"answered J'onn worriedly,not calling him Sunfire because his identity was public thanks to him protecting Japan alongside Rising Sun for five years.

"Well,I for one,am tired of idly sitting around and chatting. Let's move,"snapped Emma Frost impatiently,hands on her hips.

"Calm down,Emma,"scolded Martian Manhunter,which earned a scowl from Emma,clearly thinking J'onn had no right to reprimand her.

_We would have been better off with Phoenix,_ Martian Manhunter sighed inwardly,mumbling in his psyche.

But all chatter was interrupted as Protex entered the corridor. "Well,well well,if it isn't the Martian Manhunter. And two muties from Earth. This'll be fun,"Protex grinned insanely.

Protex was a large white monster,resembling an Arburian Pelarota,with an elongated turquoise tongue sticking out,much like the criminal Venom. He had claws for fingers,dripping with a sticky green liquid,which could only be assumed as Martian blood,which took much longer to dry. He also had eyes,straight filled with hellish horrors,causing Emma,the weaker telepath of the group to shirk away in fear,but quickly regain her composure.

Sunfire was briefly stunned by the appearance,but got over it quickly. He hurled multiple fireballs at Protex, which he nimbly dodged. Protex was horrified at the flame's appearance,his eyes widening briefly,before he hurled a stream of Martian vision on Sunfire,but due to his pyrokinetic absorption ability,most of it was absorbed into him like a sponge,while the remaining blast caused minor pain.

"You have the gift of flame. No matter,you shall fall,Earthling,"Protex snarled as he lashed out his tongue like a whip at the Japanese flame thrower,knocking him back almost five feet.

J'onn scowled at Sunfire's defeat,but he returned the favor with his Martian vision. He didn't use that power often,but against Protex,he was willing to make an exception.

A pure wave of crimson-light energy burst out of the Green Martian's two eyes and rammed into Protex's chest,stunning the psychotic White Martian but not defeating him.

Emma Frost morphed into her diamond form and rammed her fist into Protex's gut,causing a squeak of pain from the White Martian,who retaliated with his special attack only he had. He fired three psionic pins at Frost,lodging themselves in her nervous system,temporarily paralyzing her. He took the opportunity to bullrush into her,slamming her back into one of the corridor walls,nearly awakening a squad of White Martian troops.

Manhunter had enough and bashed his fist into Protex's cheek,causing blue blood to spill from his mouth. Then he followed with a kick to ribs,shattering them,only to be healed seconds later by Martian healing.

Sunfire,now awake again,rapidly tossed fire balls at Protex's back,while simultaneously in awe over J'onn's brutality. He propelled himself into the air with his mutant ability to fly and coated Protex in a stream of flame,leaving the aforementioned White Martian to fire blue Martian vision at Sunfire,missing every time.

J'onn took advantage of Sunfire's attacks and morphed into a brick hard form,ramming his fists into Protex,performing haymakers,roundhouse kicks,and right crosses,among others. Protex howled in agony,as the two attacks were unrelenting,and his pain caused him to be defenseless.

He slumped to the floor in defeat,with a charred back.

"Good job,Toshi,"smiled J'onn.

"No problem,J'onn,"replied Sunfire,bowing in respect as J'onn handcuffed Protex in energy cuffs.

J'onn put his finger to his communicator and called in Mr. Terrific. "Terrific,we have a prisoner. Teleport him to Richard's prison,"

_One mile away _

Victor Von Doom,the Lord of Latveria,casually eliminated multiple White Martian safeguards with purplish magical energy bursts. He had to admit,they were improving and adapting. But nothing to Doom's might.

A hulking humanoid scrap pile lumbered towards Von Doom,which earned him Doom's attention. Doom scowled. If this insignificant peace of scrap wished to be doomed,so be it! He charged an energy blast to destroy the robot,fired and hit straight in the center,causing a massive explosion to erupt from the robotic core.

Well,most of them,anyway.

But two true technological wonders entered from a metallic door several meters away from Victor. He was briefly stunned but he regained his composure,readying more magic to combat the mechs. What he saw surprised him.

He saw robotic copies of Hawkman,Green Arrow,and Spider Man, and there were likely copies for every single member of the Justice League. He prepared for an enormous battle,but for now,all he had to face were a few lousy street levelers.

Hawkman's bot was first to strike as he rushed Doom,prepared to bash his mace into the head of the Lord of Latveria. Doom swiftly ducked out of the way and incinerated most of the robot with a stream of hellfire,taking Robot Hawkman out of the picture.. He then found himself dodging Robot Green Arrow's arrows.

He nimbly dodged them,thanking himself for training his agility and promptly decked Robo Arrow in the face,tearing off part of the circuitry. He felt his head bashed forward by the Robo Spider Man's flying roundhouse kick but recovered quickly.

He rushed over to Robo Arrow and sliced his artificial head off with an mystical scythe construct,similar to Green Lantern's ring only with magic. He rolled out of the way of Robo Spider Man's webbing and rushed to the side,firing energy balls at the robotic copy of the Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man.

"Worthless android. Doom commands you to,"Doom started as he unleashed a pure _wall_ of mystical force,ramming into the android,destroying it completely. "Die,"

Doom walked forward,calmly as he destroyed multiple League robots,but he never combated the founder's robots. That was for a simple reason. They were guarding the final room, where Galan's Amulet was hidden.

He was surprised to see they all were similar to the Justice Lords in appearance,after all,only him,Luthor,and the founders knew of their existence,as far as he knew. Regardless,they would be destroyed.

Robo Flash tried to speedblitz Doom,but the robot painfully bashed into an electric field,which pumped Robo Flash full of electricity,permanently shorting him out. He then engaged Hawkgirl,quickly using a magical burst to knock her out of the sky,knocking her systems out.

He decided to use a psychic depressor to take down Manhunter, and followed with a kryptonite burst on Superman's robot. Wonder Woman,Green Lantern,and Batman stood standing. Doom prepared to engage them.

Robo Batman took to the sky,gliding down with his cape covering Doom. While this normally made normal criminals wet themselves,Doom was no normal criminal. He used an energy bomb to take down Batman's mechanoid double.

Robo Wonder Woman rammed her fist into Doom's cheek in a powerful right cross but was soon taken down by a surge of mystical lightning,leaving Green Lantern to be detonated by matching his energy and absorbing it,leaving it to be thrust back at Lantern.

"Hmm. So I can defeat the founders. Good to know,"mused Doom,as he thrust the door off its hinges and walked towards the altar holding a purple gem. He levitated into the air,muttering an arcane incantation and soon the gem was floating as well.

Doom was engulfed into a beam of cosmic blue light and transported to a dead world,filled with destroyed buildings,red skies,and nothing. To put it bluntly,it was lifeless.

He soon noticed the 200 foot tall being known as Galactus. He glanced at the gem in his left hand,then scowled as he held the gem up. Galan noticed but it was too late. He felt his mind being taken over and soon,he felt nothing of his own volition.

"I control Galactus. No one can stop Doom now,"grinned Doom,now in control of the body of Galactus.


	20. Dooms Destruction,Part 1

Disclaimer-I only own Agent Miller,continue with the story.

Doom's Destruction

_ORBIT OF DISTANCE PLANET_

Doom hovered into the stratosphere of a barren world,devoured by Galactus in his unrelenting desire for geothermal energy and sentient life. He now had complete and total control over Galan,Devourer of Worlds,and he knew exactly who to use this new found power on.

He would return to Earth,eliminate the worthless heroes who populated the green and blue Earth he was destined to dominate.

Oh yes,the worthless heroes would fall. And Doom would always prevail. He soon saw Mars and Jupiter and the asteroid belt. He really had to thank his new found powers of super fast space travel.

_JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER_

Mr. Terrific only watched in horror as the hulking form of Doom's new body approached Earth. In the Monitor Womb with him were Agent Jay of the Men in Black,now public after trying to erase the memories of Superman from everyone on Earth,but were revealed to be allies of the world's people and not enemies like multiple other organizations,like the supremacist splinter group the Guys in White,who tried to capture Danny Phantom,Deadman,and numerous other heroic ghosts for experiments.

Also with Holt was a Providence rookie,Agent Toby Miller,who specialized in communications,and Max Tennyson,a retired Plumber who provided assistance to Ben Tennyson,wielder of the Omnitrix,and his group Alien Force.

"Holy...,"muttered Agent Miller in horror,spilling his coffee all over the azure carpet of the Monitor Womb.

"That's Galactus,the Devourer of Worlds,"Max Tennyson uttered gravely, in complete and total horror,fingering his two energy pistols in worry.

Mr. Terrific did the only reasonable think he could. "All Justice League personnel,this is an Omega level threat. Galactus is in our system. I repeat,Galactus is in our system. Report to the teleporter pads immediately,"

Every hero from obscure street levelers like the mutant who could turn his arm into any gun he wanted, Random, to famous powerful heroes like the god of thunder,Thor was hurrying to the Monitor Womb's transporter system. A crowd of three hundred rushed to the sky blue teleporter pad in complete panic,and a short distance away,Terrific frantically worried if it would be enough.

Terrific watched Booster Gold,Vibe,Cyclops,Marrow,War Machine,and Stronghold be engulfed by the sky blue lights and transported to the Himalayas where Galan would soon land. However their efforts would likely be futile,so Terrific summoned every ally he could think of.

He called the Pit and they accepted. In the words of Althea Delgato,their leader "We need to kick some major butt to get our message out," which was followed by three maniacal,simultaneous laughs from the background. They were the only group that accepted.

"In 3 hours,Galan will land. Adam Warlock,Nova,Silver Surfer,and Green Lantern KR,please report to the Monitor Womb for your mission's briefing,"Mr. Terrific's voice came on the intercom,and the four heroes reported to the communications room.

"So,Mr. T,whats up? Why aren't we on Earth,helping against Galactus?"queried Kyle Rayner,scratching his head in confusion,with the other three in agreement.

"I am with the Lantern. Galan will devour your Earth,why are we standing here chatting!"Silver Surfer practically screamed,obviously in utter fear and shock.

"The four of you are going to hold Galactus off. After I throw a little something at him,"Terrific replied, answering both of their questions.

The moment that was said,a thirty foot wide blast erupted from the Watchtower,hitting Galan in the head,stunning him momentarily. But only momentarily,as Galan soon erupted in apoplectic fury.

"Foolish mortals. Bow before Doom!"yelled Galactus,now revealed to be Doom in Galan's body.

"Oh crud,"muttered Agent Miller. "Hope you four can hold him off,"

"We'll do our best,"Silver Surfer honestly answered as he took to his board and raced off,followed by Kyle and Nova charging their auras plus Adam taking to the skies,both rushing to face Doomlactus, knowing the odds were against them.

Surfer arrived first in the battlefield as Doomlactus was about to enter the exosphere, but was met by a two foot wide cosmic energy blast. The possesses cosmic force felt almost nothing and responded with a pure wall of cosmic energy,surging at the Surfer,detonating into a plethora of flames.

"Isn't that impossible in space?"Kyle asked no one in particular as he created a large mecha to deck Doomlactus in the face, but it was stifled by Doom hurling one of his own magical energy bolts,enhanced by Galactus's cosmic power,hurling at it. The backlash caused tremendous pain to Kyle Rayner,temporarily disabling him.

Adam Warlock teamed up with the now revived Silver Surfer to do a combined energy onslaught on Doomlactus,stopping him from attacking,leaving it an open field for Nova to use an explosive outburst of the Nova Force's energy to _hurl_ Doom backwards. Kyle,now recovered from the shockwave caused by his destroyed construct,proceeded with creating copies of Superman and Captain Marvel,decking Doom in the jaw,sending his head flying upright.

Doom had enough and released his rage into a four way onslaught,ramming into Nova and Adam Warlock,shoving them far way into the vastness of space,and shattered the energy fields belonging to Silver Surfer and Kyle Rayner. Kyle,briefly stunned,regained his battle ready composure and made a construct of Goku,the main character in Dragonball Z.

"Kamehameha!"bellowed the Goku construct,as his hands formed a small,yellow ball and thrust it at Galactus,resulting in a massive explosion. The two figured it had defeated Doomlactus,so they let their guard down.

Big mistake.

Galactus rushed out,at near light speed,and rammed his fist straight into the two heroes,hurling them into the Watchtower's window frames,which surprisingly didn't break. With the last two heroes out of commission,Galactus was free to move on to Earth,to find the League and slaughter them. He had just defeated four of the most powerful members,however soon,he found his very mind being assaulted.

A bald man with a vanilla tuxedo and professor-style pants sat in a yellow hover chair,brows furrowed,fingers wrenching his head like he had a massive headache,was trying to assault the mind of Doom,and release Galactus from his hold.

His name was Charles Francis Xavier,also known as Professor X,founder of the Xavier Institute,safe haven for mutants and evolved humans.

Charles found his will pushing itself to it's limits,pounding away at Doom's mental shields, which were sadly amplified by Galactus's cosmic body. However, it's effects still found itself to Doom's mind, leading the way to a wince, giving an opportunity to the heroes fighting him to unleash a powerful torrent of attacks.

Xavier smiled, sending a psychic message to one of his wards on Earth.

The visor-clad mutant Cyclops,former leader of the X-Men, double teamed Galactus alongside his brother Havok, plus multiple other heroes, while the brave soldiers of GI Joe fired rapid assaults of ammunition as well as regular missiles,causing Doomlactus to cover his head with his hand to block the onslaught.

Cyclops felt Xavier's psychic message right after his attack. "Scott, gather Jean,Logan,and Storm, and meet me at the Watchtower,"

Scott Summers only pulled up his communicator and pulled Phoenix,Wolverine,and Storm out of combat, readying them for teleportation.

They were met by the founders of the Justice League, as well as their seven replacements in case they were ever out of action. 7 beings with almost the same capabilities as the founders.

Hyperion, clone of Superman. Created by the government to face Superman in case he went rogue. He has all of the basic capabilities of the Man of Steel, and the same boy-scout personality.

Captain America, Super Soldier, and war hero of the second World War. He wielded a red, white, and blue discus and superhuman attributes any Olympic star would kill for.

She Hulk, a former lawyer infused with the blood of Bruce Banner, aka Hulk. She was a jokester, but still a warrior at heart, ready to fight for justice.

The others were Quicksilver,Doctor Spectrum,Hawkman,and Vision. They were all brave heroes, ready to replace the League at any time.

"So, why are we here?"grunted Wolverine, annoyed he was taken out of the fight with Doomlactus.

"You're here because we're going to fight Doom himself, not Doomlactus or whatever he calls himself,"Green Lantern replied.

"Well in that case,what are we waiting for?"Scott Summers grimaced irritatedly.

"Us,"replied a young man of nineteen, wearing a forest green outfit and dark jeans, as well as an emerald wrist watch on his wrist. Ben Tennyson.

"Wouldn't want Benji all on his own,"snickered another boy of nineteen. A crimson jacket,with the same jeans as Ben. His arms were circulating with a strange blue energy. Rex Sixson.

Another boy with a white and grey uniform made out of ectoplasm, age eighteen, chuckled,before regaining his composure. Danny Fenton.

Three teenage superheroes,some of the best. But before there could be greetings, Ben's watch suddenly released a powerful golden light,engulfing Superman and Martian Manhunter.

"What did you just do kid!"yelped Green Lantern, holding his hand out with his Lantern ring glowing, ready to fire multiple rounds of energy at the Ultimatrix wielder.

"Easy,it's just absorbing their life forms into the Ultimatrix,"Ben placated.

"It better be just doing that,kid,"Green Lantern scowled, powering down his ring.

"Regardless, we have to take him down. No matter what,"Superman gravely commented.


	21. Doom's Destruction,Part 2

Disclaimer-The founders of the Justice League,Hawkman,and Cyborg Superman are property of DC Comics. The X-Men,Doctor Doom,and all of the replacements minus Hawkman,plus Venom and Magneto are property of Marvel Comics. Ben Tennyson and Vilgax are property of Man of Action. Generator Rex is property of Man of Action,John Fang, and sort of Image Comics. Danny Phantom is property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Sephiroth is property of Square Co. Ben's transformation Big Green is mine.

Doom's Destruction Part 2

Superman flew into Doctor Victor Von Doom headfirst, thrusting him back into the strange solid surrounding the battle field inside the cosmic body of Galactus. Doom squirmed viciously,but released an evil grin,emanating cosmic energy, ramming straight into Man of Steel's nigh invulnerable frame. Like I said,nigh invulnerable,not invulnerable.

Kal El was hurled back into a battle between Storm,Cyclops,Hawkman,Wonder Woman and Vilgax who were battling their hearts out. Storm called down a spout of lightning to shock a blast into the Chimera Sui Genesis, stunning him,leaving opportunities for Hawkman and Wonder Woman to engage him in melee combat. Hawkman used his Thanagarian axe to swing at Vilgax,causing him to wince in pain due to the electric foundations of the mace, while Wonder Woman flung him back with a haymaker to the jaw.

Cyclops hurried to Superman's side. His team didn't need him, they were doing fine against Vilgax. Superman needed his assistance right now.

"You all right,Superman?"Cyclops worriedly asked the founder of the Justice League.

"I'm fine, but Doom's power, I-I've never seen anything like it,"Superman murmured, watching as Doom tried to land cosmic blasts on the Super Soldier from World War 2,Captain America. They saw Cap land in front of Doom, swinging his shield into Doom's jaw,hurling it into the air, then another shield bash into Doom's cheek,simply hurling him backwards.

Now Cyclops was really worried. Superman was one of the most powerful beings on earth not powered by magic. If Doom's power scared him,they were really in trouble.

"Come on. The Captain won't last long against Doom on his own,"Superman commented, battle ready,flying forward. Cyclops stayed momentarily, firing a salvo of optic blasts at Doom,distracting him from his battle with Steve Rogers,leaving an opportunity for the aforementioned war hero to strike Victor with a Super Soldier serum-empowered punch to Dr. Doom's metal masked face.

Superman narrowed his eyes,landing multiple solar-powered punches into Doom, which unsurprisingly barely caused any pain to the Lord of Latveria. Doom simply ducked the punches with the speed of cosmic energy and pounded on Superman with the searing heat of the stars. Cyclops, however merely stayed away from the fight,choosing to assault Doom with red-hot optic blasts, forcing Doom to stagger, giving Captain America to use his shield as a battering ram,hammering into Victor Von Doom.

"Foolish heroes! You dare strike your master Doom!"bellowed the arch nemesis of the Fantastic Four. Madly hurling cosmic energy haphazardly, he impacted multiple battles across the playing field.

Martian Manhunter lead a team against Venom, but thanks to Doom's cosmic energy, they were down to three on their side in that battle. The energy impacted against Hyperion. Hyperion glanced at his chest,but to his horror, he saw it deteriorating, separating into trillions of pieces, the very atoms of his being being torn to shreds. Slowly he faded,his very essence being destroyed. Hyperion was no more.

"Hyperion!"Green Lantern bellowed in anguish from his battle with Cyborg Superman,leaving the sociopathic cyborg an opportunity to strike into Lantern with a yellow construct of a bullet train, knocking the Lantern aside briefly. Wolverine leapt forward,raking his claws across Cyborg Superman's chest,briefly making him wince. She Hulk took an opportunity to charge forward and hammer super strong fists into the Sinestro Corpsman.

Generator Rex,in a fit of rage, brutally knocked aside Venom with a large fist made of nanites, flying through the air. Cyclops observed Venom's flight path, and fired an optic blast focused by his visor into the symbiote's stomach,immediately knocking him out.

Magneto,however thought quickly,using the metals inside Generator Rex and Wolverine to hammer into the flight path of Dr. Spectrum,but unfortunately for the metal mastermind, Spectrum caught them in a baseball glove construct. Phoenix narrowed her eyes at Magneto,having combated him before.

"Hey! Magneto! Over here!"Phoenix roared, firing a stream of telekinetic energy at the metal manipulator,knocking him back, which initiated responses from others. Quicksilver,eager to pound in his hated father's face, rushed at him,landing a full salvo of punches at almost one thousand miles an hour. Unfortunately, Pietro had iron in his blood,which his father took advantage of.

"Aargh!"Quicksilver roared in agonizing pain. Struggling to break free from his father's attack,his wish was soon answered. The Flash burst over in a blast of Speed Force energy, ramming into Magneto with a near light speed force kick,knocking the Master of Magnetism out with a roundhouse.

Meanwhile Ben Tennyson and Danny Phantom had joined Superman,Cyclops,and Captain America in a battle against the Lord of Latveria,Doctor Doom. Tennyson slapped his Ultimatrix, randomly morphing him into his extraterrestrial form, Swampfire. A methanosian from the planet Methanos, a swamp planet with a toxic atmosphere in the outer ridges of the Milky Way galaxy. Swampfire has the ability to control plant life, create fire balls, heal incredibly fast, plus physical attributes rivaling those of both Captain America and Batman.

Speaking of Batman, he was having a hard time dealing with one of the most powerful villains in existence. Batman ducked under Sephiroth's Masamune, followed by a quick jab at his ribs. Sephiroth winced, but followed with a burst of flame thanks to his pyrokinesis.

Batman shrouded himself with his cape, which was fire retardant after encounters with the former pyrotechnics worker gone rogue Firefly. He responded to the attack with a cryo capsule, freezing off the fire emanating from the One Winged Angel.

"Not bad,Dark Knight, but you are nothing. Not strong like the Kryptonian, not godly like the Odinson. All you are is a man who wishes he can fly,"Sephiroth began,but was interrupted by a bat-bomb from Batman's utility belt. Detonating, it briefly stunned Sephiroth,leaving an opportunity to Storm to assist with a lightning bolt.

"A man who can't fly, but can kick your ass any day of the week,"Batman retorted, firing tranquilizer tipped bat-darts at Sephiroth,which were unfortunately blown away by a stream of hundred mile an hour winds created by the One Winged Angel.

"I'm sure,"Sephiroth smugly retorted, rushing forward, jousting his Masamune forward at the Dark Knight. Batman easily dodged it, but realized too late that was his plan. A glowing red light swiftly imploded, hurling the Dark Knight back into the battle between the five heroes and Victor Von Doom.

"Batman! What the heck is going on!"Cyclops bellowed, firing an optic blast at Sephiroth to assist his comrade.

"Well, a Super Soldier with powers of a god is trying to kill me. Other than that, nothing," Batman snapped sardonically, hurling another bat-bomb at Sephiroth, this time being flicked away by the Masamune. Fortunately for Batman, Wonder Woman flew into Sephiroth, hammering him with fists of power, infused from her armor by the gods Hephaestus and Hera.

Wonder Woman grabbed him by his chest plate, thrust him into the air, brought him down with her Lasso of Truth, kneed him in the stomach and then landed an elbow chop on the back of the One Winged Angel's head. Sephiroth grunted in pain,refusing to succumb to oblivion. Cyclops, however convinced him with a continuous stream of red-hot concussive optic energy.

"I could have handled him,"Batman scowled,narrowing his eyes,focusing a trademarked Bat-Glare at Wonder Woman.

"Sure you could have,"Wonder Woman chuckled,flying off,leaving Batman to brood.

Meanwhile Doctor Spectrum had taken Green Lantern's place in the battle with Cyborg Superman. Firing devastating bolts of purplish energy, Cyborg Superman felt the pangs against his chest, while he ducked under She Hulk and Wolverine's melee assaults. Shockingly,however, Vilgax,from his own battle fired a stream of heat at Spectrum from behind, immediately engulfing the wielder of the Crystal Power Ring in fire from one of the hottest stars in the galaxy, Pyros. Spectrum slowly burned to a crisp, morphing into ashes.

She Hulk and Wolverine engaged Cyborg Superman in melee combat. Wolverine raked his claws over the carbonadium body of Hank Henshaw,barely denting it. She Hulk followed with a haymaker to the jaw, thrusting his head backwards, but he quickly regained his composure.

Vision, an emerald robot created by the megalomaniac Ultron, who reformed and became one of Iron Man's greatest allies, hovered through the cosmic oxygen inside Doom's inner sanctum towards the melee battle. Firing a purple solar beam of energy from his head jewel, he rocketed it into Cyborg Superman's head. The blast hurled Henshaw backwards, and also disabled his metal joints.

"Jennifer, Logan, let us assist Martian Manhunter,Generator Rex, and Storm against Vilgax,"Vision intoned, gesturing towards the aforementioned battle. Martian Manhunter was hammering into Vilgax in his hard density form, which happened to be diamond form. Vilgax was wincing from the punches, but not as much as he was from Generator Rex's enormous sword swinging against his Sword of Pyros, as well as lightning and hail raining on him from above,courtesy of Storm, the X-Men's team weather manipulator.

Vilgax realized it would only get harder,wincing from Wolverine's adamantium claws slashing across his nigh-invulnerable frame. He decided to recollect himself. Jumping backwards, he fired the Ruby Ray of Ulo, a red gemstone placed on his right arm. Immediately knocking J'onn J'onzz,She Hulk, and Wonder Woman backwards,it also gave him the opportunity to retaliate. Using the Sword of Pyros to swing at Rex, he was pleasantly surprised when the crimson jacket garbed nanite wielder jumped back,maintaining the defensive in their duel.

Generator Rex morphed his hand into a large,metal fist, the same one he defeated Venom with. Rocketing forward,he jettisoned his fist into Vilgax's face,stunning him,but unfortunately not defeating him. Grabbing the young nanite-infused hero by the ribs, he hurled him in the path of one of Dr. Doom's cosmic blasts. Wonder Woman flew at Vilgax, hammering into him with the training she received from Batman,the Asgardians,and the Amazons. Vilgax,however, was no hand to hand slouch. Recalling the training Tini, the Galactic Enforcer he absorbed and murdered, who really was barely different from Wonder Woman.

The two brawled for what seemed like an eternity. Vilgax hammered into Diana's face, which would later result in bruising all over it. Apparently chivalry was lost on Vilgax,as he hammered in Diana, while resisting lightning and solar assaults from Storm and Vision.

Eventually Rex got tired of watching the two go at it. Morphing into an armor resembling the League recruit STRIPE's, he barreled forward, firing energy bullets, resembling blasters from other planets, usually used by the Jedi Republic or the Separatists.

Vilgax winced from the pain,while Wonder Woman simply flew out of the way. Now that he was alert, he was able to resist Rex's assault. Rex yelped and flew to the sky. Remembering a trick he had used against a multiheaded EVO in downtown New York City three years previously, he morphed from his armor into a pair of massive gauntlets, known as the Smackhands. Flying faster and faster as he descended to Earth, Vilgax finally looked up from his battle with Wonder Woman. Diana grinned, she would never have done something that fool hardy but yet smart.

Rex finally landed on Vilgax. The impact from Rex's high velocity punch had slammed the Chimera Sui Genesis into the ground. He didn't even have time to use the Sword of Pyros. Rex's attack knocked every breath out of him, and left most bones in his body broken.

"Well,he won't be doing anything more,"Rex heroically commented,standing over the body of Vilgax in true warrior fashion. Ben would seriously owe him one.

"Come on, let's help those five against Dr. Doom,"Wonder Woman answered.

Rex thought about flirting with Wonder Woman,but then again,everyone did that. By now, every hero there was gathered around Doom's battle. To their shock,both metaphorically and literally, the force field released electric sparks around,even hurting those normally immune to electricity,such as Generator Rex and Storm.

It was up to the five inside the force field. Everyone tried helping in their own way. J'onn and Vision tried to phase through,but were pumped full of electricity, forcing them to stop phasing for a while. Storm tried to absorb the lightning, with help from Generator Rex,but that didn't work either.

They could only hope and pray.

INSIDE THE FORCE FIELD

Cyclops fired a salvo of solar optic energy,impacting against Dr. Doom. Doom lifted his hand,letting it impact against a cosmic energy hand shield. Cyclops grimaced, all he could do was distract Doom. Thankfully,that was all he needed to do.

Ben,in Swampfire form hurled multiple methane fireballs at the cosmic-powered Doom. They landed,but only managed to briefly blind Doom, which gave Superman a chance to ram into Dr. Doom's metal mask,brutally striking key parts in his anatomy, and blitzing him with melee moves. Doom however, was much faster than previously. He returned the favor, landing a punch to the gut,knocking the wind out of the Man of Steel,then blasting him in the face with a surge of cosmic energy.

Doom fired multiple energy pellets, firing them at Swampfire, hitting him in the chest,arms,and even face,but his healing factor rivaled Wolverine, so in three seconds the wounds were closed, and Ben was hurling Venus flytrap seeds and growing them rapidly, and Doom was left as a weedkiller.

"Infernal weed! Be erased from this spot!"Doom bellowed, hurling a burst of cosmic fire. Thankfully,Danny Phantom's ice rays froze it on the spot, before it could incinerate him right then.

"Thanks,Danny,"Swampfire grunted, in his typical snarling voice. He fired multiple fiery balls filled with an explosive energy at Doom,followed by Captain America throwing his vibranium alloy shield at Dr. Doom. Doom was actually stunned by the attacks, which Danny Phantom added to by screaming at the top of his lungs, enacting a Ghostly Wail, bashing into Dr. Doom.

Captain America hurled his discus towards Doom, landing in the stomach,uplifting him and propelling him into Cyclops's visor assault. Doom howled in pain, repelling Cyclops's attack right back at him, and pulled himself back up to fire a group of energy pellets at Captain America, all blocked by his shield.

Ben decided to increase his power by ten times. Slapping the Ultimatrix,Ben morphed into his Ultimate form. A diamond blue light consumed his form, transforming him into a humanoid tree with three gooey shells,each containing an organic,blue-colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution, all as hot as regular Swampfire's methane bursts.

"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!"Ben roared. Charging forward, he rapidly fired multiple shots of his napalm gel, hammering the Lord of Latveria with fiery explosions. Doom was actually feeling the after-effects of this attack,and it hurt.

"Keep it up,kid!"ordered Captain America, hurling his vibranium alloy star and stripes shield at Dr. Doom, forcing him to stagger...right into a pile of Ben's kerosene explosives placed as a trap. Doom screamed in agony, hurling through the air. He however, managed to land a cosmic burst on Scott Summers aka Cyclops, knocking the mutant backwards. Thankfully,however,Scott was resistant to cosmic energy assaults.

Ultimate Swampfire complied, firing a wall of energy on Victor Von Doom, while Superman and Cyclops fired their heat vision blasts in assistance. Doom scowled, his shield stopping all attack from hitting him,while deflecting them all at Superman, forcing the Man of Steel backwards from the force of an explosion.

Danny Phantom decided to help his teammate and friend Ben Tennyson with a barrage of ghost rays, all of which Doom had no defenses against, phasing through his shields and ramming into Doom's mortal body.

"Not so good now, huh, Doom!"whooped Danny, firing another ghost ray at Dr. Doom, hitting the face. Fortunately for Doom,it only hit his metallic mask which covered the scars situated on his face. Doom's face,although you couldn't see it, became livid and apoplectic, beyond all fury. Firing a cosmic burst of energy at the young half ghost, which was barely blocked by a ghost shield.

"Doom is good, as you so eloquently put it," Doom scowled, avoiding a kerosene gel burst thrown at him by Ultimate Swampfire. Superman decided to help with attacks other than his heat vision. With a rare,controlled fury, usually used only on select foes, such as Lex Luthor,Brainiac,or Darkseid, he unleashed a barrage of merciless punches on the Lord of Latveria.

Flinging forward, he hurled himself into Dr. Doom, hammering Doom's face with a well rounded right cross. He then blitzed forward, bashing into Doom's chest with a shoulder tackle. Enacting an aikido kick learned from Batman, he bashed his foot into Doom's jaw, throwing him into the air, which Cyclops gladly assisted by firing searing heat vision blasts into his trajectory.

Doom slowly woke up. By the gods, these heroes were far worse than Richards! Now angered beyond all belief,he fired five cosmic energy bolts around the field. Captain America blocked it with his shield, Superman took the blast with a little pain, Cyclops destroyed it by firing his own concussive blasts at it, Ben simply took it and healed, while Danny phased through it.

Ben then decided to change tactics. Immobilization. He quickly morphed back into human form. Slapping the Ultimatrix yet again, he morphed into a dark blue alien resembling Mothman, with ice chunks as arms and legs, plus folding wings that resemble a cloak when spread,as well as only four fingers in his icy,bony fingers and three for his feet.

"BIG CHILL!" bellowed Ben, breathing out a stream of arctic breath enveloping Doom, with help from Superman's own Arctic temperature breath. Unfortunately for him, Doom escaped,even with last minute back up from Danny Phantom's ice rays. Ben decided to turn the power of a notch.

Slapping the Ultimatrix to morph into his Ultimate form. His wings were newly changed to a flame design, as well as fire circulating over his eyes,plus a deeper, more gravelly voice.

"ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!"rasped Ben, flying forward. "Hey,Doom,ever felt ice so cold it burns?"

"No, I haven't, infernal creature,"Doom snorted,wondering what kind of question this was.

"Can't say that anymore,"grinned Ultimate Big Chill inwardly, spouting out a burst of what appeared to be fire, ramming into Doom, burning him much worse than the heat vision of Superman or regular Swampfire's methane flares.

While this was happening,Captain America tried to distract Doom with his old Colt .45. Firing rapid shots from it, he remembered how many battles he fought with this gun in the 1940s. Grinning, he fired a headshot at Doom, stunning him. But to his and everyone else's shock except Ben and Generator Rex, the flames started changing into ice, freezing over,coating Doom in ice.

Ben changed once more, but this would be the last in this battle. He slowly changed. His clothes turned a dark forest green,with the Plumbers signal in the chest. His body became more muscular. But the most notable feature was that he still looked human.

"BIG GREEN!"Ben roared. The heroes were amazed. He had just turned into a Kryptonian. Ben loved this new form, it was definitely his new favorite. Flying forward, he shattered the ice with a punch, relieving Doom of hypothermia, and following with tricks from multiple other planets,learned from his alien's Rath's subconscious.

With assistance from the others strengths and abilities,Doom fell, slowly but surely. The field of electricity shorted out, leaving the heroes to greet the victors.

"Ben,nice job,man! That was awesome!"Rex congratulated his best friend,patting him on the back.

"No prob, saw how you put the beat down on Vilgax. Nice trick,"chuckled Ben.

"Thanks, one of my first and most awesome moves,"grinned Rex, causing Ben to only roll his eyes.

Jean Grey congratulated Cyclops in her own way,embracing him, with passion and love filling her kiss, as the husband and wife made love,causing Wolverine to glare in jealousy.

All was won. But there was a new threat.

STAMFORD,CONNECTICUT.

"Are you guys sure about this?"nervously admitted a rather overweight boy in a green costume.

"Yes,Microbe. These guys are first rate supervillains. This Nitro guy nearly took down Superman once. Speed Demon almost beat the Hulk,"a blue Atlantean girl in warrior armor chuckled.

"Think of the ratings!"she continued.

"What about our lives?"snapped Microbe.

* * *

"Oh, don't be such a weenie!"groaned Namorita, the blue Atlantean cousin of Namor. "What could possibly go wrong.

FOOTNOTES

Alright, guys, this is what I have to say. End of Book 1, as evidenced by Namorita and Microbe's little chat, there will be another. Civil War,might as well spoil it. With all these heroes in my universe. To clear things up,Batman will be Anti Registration,Superman will register,so will Wonder Woman,Flash will choose not to however. That is all,find out in a week how the New Warrior's fight goes. Although you guys probably know the answer. Hehehe.


End file.
